14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: 14 one-shots dedicados a nuestra fresita favorita. ¿Como no amar a Kurosaki Ichigo? Completado.
1. Inquietud

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**Konnichiwa minna minna sama!  
Well, pues después de mucho tiempo de estar desaparecida por .net, al fin me digno a presentarme por acá. Bueno, como verán ahora les traigo un nuevo proyecto dedicado a uno de mis personajes masculinos preferidos en el anime, mi amado Kurosaki Ichigo. Catorce One-shorts dedicados únicamente a nuestra fresita favorita nwn…**

Este Fanfiction se lo quiero dedicar a mi amigo Ichigo del metroflog xD, mi Ichinii y todos los Ichigos del mundo XD… Además, también a sus fans obviamente XD… y a mis dos migas Orihimes (la del metro y la de Cárdenas), mis amigos de los 5 fantásticos XD (Grimmjow, Uryuu, Ulquiorra y Toushiro) y a la SOSHOK NO DAN, que los amo mucho nwn…

… El primer capitulo es extraño. Antes de empezar a leerlo, quiero decirles que si me odian después de esto, no me interesa para nada. Así de frívola suelo ser, gomen. Tengo la mala maña de poner a mis personajes masculinos favorito hacer "eso" y no se porque. Se me hace interesante "aquello" en un hombre… Ahora si, ¡a Leer!

_**¡BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE NI ME PERTENECERA NUNCA W!  
**_**--  
14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Palabra I.- I… Inquietud.**

¿Quién dijo que ser adolescente es censillo? Siempre pueden suceder miles de cosas buenas y malas. Es una etapa divertida, pero difícil. En ella, puede suceder el primer amor y también la primera decepción. Pero hay cosas peores que eso. Si, hay cosas mucho peores. Y Kurosaki Ichigo estaba muy consiente de ello, y no, no sabia que hacer.

Trago saliva por centésima vez en el rato que tenía parado frente al escritorio de su padre. No sabia que hacer. Tenia ganas, pero no debía. Ok, no tenía porque hacerlo. Ya tenía todo lo que pudiese pedir. Acababa de cumplir 16 años y su regalo fue su primer auto –aunque aun no sabía ni manejar-. ¿Qué mas quería?... Bueno, eso que estaba ahí. ¡No! ¿Por qué quería probar algo como eso? Esperen, ya lo había probado en una apuesta. Suspiro. Esa era la razón; le había gustado aquello y ahora se le prestaba la oportunidad de volver a probarlo.

-De acuerdo, solo uno…-Dijo para si mismo.

Kurosaki Ichigo de 16 años tomo con miedo la cajita blanca que estaba en el escritorio de su padre. Sabía que su viejo fumaba una vez al año y no se daría cuenta. Sonrió como un niño haciendo travesuras al tener entre sus manos el cigarrillo que tanto anhelaba. Volteo con cautela a todos lados y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Tomos las hojas blancas que originalmente eran su objetivo y salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Ichinii?-Yuzu lo vio salir del consultorio de su papa como si de un ladrón se tratase.

-¡Yuzu!-El chico se asusto.

-¿Te asustaste, Ichinii?-Quiso saber, por el rostro de su hermano supo que si.-Gomen ne. –Se disculpo.-¿Qué hacías?-

-¡Na… nada!-Contesto con nerviosismo.-Fui por unas hojas…-Se las mostró para hacer mas claras sus palabras.

-Ah, ya veo…-Sonrió.-Dentro de poco la cena estará lista.-

-Oki. Voy a hacer mi trabajo.-Ichigo subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Ichinii!-Yuzu lo llamo, pero el ya se había ido.-Olvide decirle que Rukia Onee-cha estaba durmiendo en su recamara…-

Ichigo entro en su habitación apurado y cerro con seguro la puerta. El chico dejo las hojas en su escritorio y saco el cigarro _robado. _Dudo un segundo, pero al final se decidió. Agarró el encendedor que uso para la clase de química y con el encendió el objeto blanco, se lo metió a la boca y después de inhalarlo, expulso el humo de su cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro…-Dijo a la nada.

Ichigo volvió a sacar el humo de su cuerpo y volteo su mirada hacia su cama. El chico casi se ahoga con el humo al ver a Kuchiki Rukia durmiendo placidamente sobre su colchón. Después de normalizar su respiración, se metió el cigarro de nuevo y se acerco a ella.

-Menos mal que estas dormida…-Murmuro acariciando su rostro.-Que tonto me veo…-Se dijo a si mismo.

No podía evitarlo. Ella era su _novia oficial _y verla dormida en su cama le traía ciertos recuerdos. Volteo a ver hacia la ventana y se dirigió a esta. La abrió para que el humo no se quedara en su recamara y despertara a Rukia. Mala idea. El sonido de la ventana al abrirse despertó a la pequeña Kuchiki. Lentamente Rukia se incorporo en el colchón y dirigió su mirada hacia su novio. Lo observo detenidamente. ¿Qué hace? Vio salir el humo de alguna parte, el estaba a espaldas de ella. Rukia se puso de pie y camino hacia el con curiosidad. Al acercarse un poco mas pudo fijarse perfectamente en lo que hacia. Estaba fumando. ¿Ichigo fuma? El viento soplo moviendo los cabellos de ambos, Rukia se puso a un lado de el, Ichigo aun no notaba su precensia. El joven cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa e inhalo el humo nuevamente. Rukia se sonrojo, Ichigo exhalo el humo de nuevo.

-_Se ve…-_Pensó al chica viéndolo directamente.-_... Se ve muy guapo.-_Dios, tenia que admitirlo.-Ichigo…-Lo lamo.

-¡Rukia!-Ichigo se sorprendió al verla a su lado y dio un pequeño respingo.

-Te ves bien cuando fumas…-Le comento posando su mirada hacia el frente, viendo el sol al ocultarse.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamo después de mirar el cigarro acusador.

-Que te ves bien cuando fumas.-Ella cerro los ojos.

El joven no podía dejar de verla como hipnotizado. Se veía hermosa, tenía que admitirlo. Sus cabellos se veían revueltos por las horas en que había estado dormida y el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver como una pequeña niña. Ichigo recordó con algo de melancolía que su padre le había contado alguna vez acerca de que su madre le dijo que _Te ves bien cuando fumas. _Trago saliva, eso si que era una extraña casualidad. Por instinto volvió a meterse el cigarro entre la boca. Seguramente para que Rukia siguiera viéndolo de esa manera tan poco normal en ellos.

-No sabia que fumaras..-Rukia volteo a verle.

-No… en realidad no fumo, pero esta vez se me _antojo_…-

-Ah…-

-Rukia…-La llamo, ahora el volteo a verla.

-Dime.-Dijo ella en un susurro.

Ichigo apago el cigarro y tiro la colilla a la calle, no podía arriesgarse a que su padre la hallara. Suspiro y volteo a ver de nuevo a Rukia. La chica bostezo e Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa. Se veía realmente _kawaii _haciendo ese gesto. El joven acomodo uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja para después tomar su mentón y obligarle a verle de frente. Rukia no se opuso a nada y sonrió de _esa manera que solo Ichigo conoce. _El joven hizo lo mismo y finalmente la beso. Fue un beso calido e Ichigo recordó de repente que su aliento no era agradable después de fumar. Se separo rápidamente de la chica, Rukia se sorprendió un poco aunque también se lo agradeció mentalmente.

-Gomen…-Soltó de repente Ichigo bajando la cabeza, de verdad estaba avergonzado.

Rukia lo observo detenidamente hasta que comprendió el porque se disculpaba. Le sonrió. A ella realmente no le importaba eso. Aunque si, era desagradable y le agradecía que le importara que ella estuviera cómoda con el. Se acerco al chico y tomo entre sus manos su rostro, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntitas. Ahora fue Rukia quien lo beso, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo. Ichigo la miro sorprendido, pero al final sonrió.

-¿No se molestara tu papa?-

-¿Quién dijo que el viejo tiene que enterarse de que le robe un cigarro?-

-¿Se lo robaste? Creí que lo habías comprado…-

-…-Ichigo guardo silencio.-Bue…-

-¡¡I-C-H-I-G-O!!-La voz de Isshin se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Ichigo y Rukia se despegaron prácticamente al instante. El hombre tiro la puerta para poder entrar, sorprendiendo a Ichigo que vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos al momento en que se percato de que su padre traía consigo la caja de cigarros. Trago saliva y Rukia volteo a verle. El joven se veía pálido y sudaba frió. Kurosaki Ichigo ya se estaba dando por muerto.

-¡HIJO!-Isshin de un solo salto llego hasta donde estaban Ichigo y su _tercer hija._-¡Hijo mío! ¿¡Me has robado un cigarro!?-

-¡Puedo explicarlo, viejo!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Isshin mando a volar a su hijo hasta el closet. Ichigo se paro molesto directo a querer golpear a su padre. Eso si que era amor. Pero fue sorprendido por un abrazo marca _papa oso._ Ichigo sintió que el aire se le salía y exprimió al máximo su cerebro para entender porque su padre había echo eso. El mismo Isshin lo saco de la duda.

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso, Ichigo!-Dijo el hombre impresionando a los dos jóvenes.-¡Este es el primer paso para que te conviertas en un verdadero hombre!-Siguió con su discurso sobre ser hombre.-¡Yo empecé a fumar a los 14 y tu hasta ahora! ¡Ya me estabas asustando! ¡HIJO! Te regalo todas las cajas, solo déjame con una…-

Ichigo simplemente quería morir. ¿¡Tanto trabajo que le había costado agarrar el maldito cigarro para que su padre terminara regalándole todas las cajetillas que tenia!? El chico se dejo caer en su cama con los ojos en blanco mientras Isshin corría por toda su casa gritando que su hijo estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre. Rukia se rió de el y le beso la frente, Ichigo solo suspiro con cansancio para después gritar…

-¡MALDIIIIITA SEAAAAA!-

_**Happy Ending XD**_


	2. Lamento

Hontou ni Gomen Nasai

**Konnichiwa minna minna sama!  
Well, pues aquí les entrego el segundo capitulo que esta algo… dramático… lo escribí mientras hacia el guion de mi versión de Romeo y Julieta (Donde Romeo es un Vizard y Julieta un Shinigami XD). En este capitulo, no cambian las dedicatorias y pues… la pareja final es Ichiruki, pero al principio es Ichihime, ¿raro? Si… mas bien el sentimiento "amor" solo lo transmite Orihime, Ichigo anda pensando en otra chica XD… ¡Reviews Onegai!**

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo  
Palabra II.- L… Lamento.**

Ella no esta. Se fue. Así como el destino la había traído, ella se había ido. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba frente a la decisión más difícil que la vida le había presentado. Después de tanta lucha, después de tantos sacrificios; se daba cuenta. Después de tantas cosas ocurridas, al final había abierto los ojos, pero ella ya no estaba. No sabia que hacer. Ella solo dijo _es mi deber, debo irme._ Y el, como buen idiota que es, se quedo ahí con su coraje y su dolor.

-kurosaki-kun…-Orihime lo llamo después de su confesión amorosa.-Yo…-Quería una respuesta. Fuera cual fuera, quería escucharla.

-Inoue…-Murmuro. La chica volteo a verle.

Inoue alzo su inocente mirada para encontrarse con los dorados ojos del chico al que tanto amaba. Se sonrojo al momento en que Ichigo tomo su mentón y acaricio sus labios finamente con su dedo índice. Orihime sentía que estaba delante un sueño, pero se sentía tan real. Suspiro tontamente sin darse cuenta e Ichigo esbozo una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara a mil por hora y le gritara como loco que era correspondida. Pobre ilusa. Al momento en que el abrió de nuevo los ojos, el encanto se perdió.

-Gomen ne, Hime…-Dijo cortadamente.-Ya sabia… ya sabia que sentías esto por mi y perdóname si es que te hizo ilusión que te fuera a rescatar… pero…-Dijo. Orihime trago saliva.-Lo hice porque…-No le diría… ¿O si?-No, eso no importa…-Dijo.

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Qué pasa?-Orihime se preocupo.

-No puedo corresponder en nada tus sentimientos…-La chica abrio los ojos de par en par.-Yo solo… yo solo te veo como una de mis hermanas menores… nada mas…-El chico bajo su mano, tomando uno de los mechones del largo cabello de la chica.-De verdad, perdóname… no te merezco… eres demasiado para cualquiera…-El chico soltó el mechón de cabello de la joven.

-Kurosaki-kun, no…-Orihime no logro contener las lagrimas.-¿Estas enamorado de otra persona? ¿Verdad que… no me estoy equivocando?-Orihime NO es ninguna tonta.

-…-Ichigo se dio la vuelta.-La mujer que amo se ha ido.-Le informo.-Y yo… yo no hice nada para detenerla.-Ni el mismo sabia que era lo que pasaba con el. Pero ya había tomado su decisión.-Orihime… te voy a pedir que… le digas a todos que estoy muerto.-

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamo. Las lágrimas no cesaban.

-No regresare mas a Karakura, ni siquiera al mundo humano…-Dijo con decisión.-No lo haré…-Repitió.-Puedes inventar lo que quieras… no importa…-Dijo.-Mi padre lo sabe y también Urahara-sensei, por ellos no debes preocuparte e incluso puedes pedirles que te ayuden a inventar algo que…-

-¡JAMAS! No Kurosaki-kun… no puedo dejar que te bayas…-

-Gomen, gomen…-El chico comenzó a caminar.

-¡Kurosaki-kun…!-La chica alzo su mano, como si solo con eso pudiera detenerlo.-¡No te bayas!-La chica quería correr tras el, pero sus piernas no reaccionaba.-Yo quiero… yo quiero estar contigo… no importa a donde bayas, yo iré siempre detrás de ti… ¡Prometo no entrometerme entre tu y la persona que ames! ¡Pero! ¡Déjame ir contigo!-

Ichigo escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de una desesperada y adolorida Orihime. Se sentía como basura. No. **Era **basura. Camino como loco hasta llegar a la casa de Urahara. No saludo a nadie. Solo tomo la pequeña mochila que había dejado ahí en la mañana y bajo al sótano. El lo sabía. Ahí iba a estar la puerta esperándolo. Ante la mirada comprensiva de su sensei, Ichigo camino hacia el portal.

-Sayonara…-Fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Ichigo!-La vos de uno de sus mejores amigos lo detuvo.

-Uryuu…-Murmuro deteniendo sus pasos hacia el portal, ya transformado en shinigami.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con todo esto? ¡No ganas nada queriéndote hacer el muerto!-Dijo.

-Orihime te lo dijo…-Afirmo.-No importa. Escucha, Uryuu, no intentes detenerme, de cualquier forma, no lo lograras…-

-No pienso detenerte, solo quiero hacerte entrar en razón…-Ichigo volteo a verle.-¿Por qué demonios te vas?-

-¿¡Quieres saber el porque!? ¡Bien!-Ya estaba cansado de tanta habladuría.-Pienso aceptar la propuesta de ser capitán del gotei XIII. No regresare JAMAS al mundo humano. Además…-Empezó a decir ante la mirada impresionada del joven Quincy.-… Además pienso recuperar el amor de Rukia…-

-¿Es por eso…?-Ishida dejo descansar su cuerpo.-Por eso es que te vas… Por Rukia-chan, ¿verdad?-

-Ya te lo dije y no pienso repetirlo…-Dijo volviéndose al portal.

Pero antes de que intentara meterse en el, Ishida corrió hacia el joven y lo volteo bruscamente. Kurosaki se puso a la defensiva, pero Uryuu le tomo por el cuello de la camisa amenazantemente.

-¡Somos un equipo, tu mismo lo dijiste!-Le recordó.-¡Si vas a hacer esto, tienes que decirnos! ¡No podemos dejar que nuestro líder se baya! ¡Se supone que además somos amigos! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-¡Que seamos amigos no significa que te diré todo lo que me pase!-

-¡Se supone que para eso están los amigos, idiota! ¡Para escucharse y ayudarse en lo que se pueda! ¿¡Que se supone que vamos a hacer sin el líder del _Kurosaki´s Team_!?-

-¡¡Pues arréglenselas ustedes solos! ¡Ya están grandes!-

-¡Bien! ¡Tienes razón! ¡No te necesitamos! ¡Anda lárgate y jamás regreses! ¡Que te baya bien en tu nueva vida como capitancito del sereitei!-

-Ishida…-Urahara tomo la mano del chico para que soltara el cuello de su aprendiz favorito.-Ichigo, es hora de que te bayas. Yoruichi te estará esperando del otro lado…-

-Sensei…-Dijo después de que el joven de lentes le soltara al fin.-Gomen ne…-

-No tienes porque disculparte con migo. Muy al contrario, estoy tan orgulloso de ti… que no se como expresártelo…-Ichigo se lo quedo viendo.-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! Toma…-Le entrego un sobre.-Es de parte de tu padre y tus hermanas… además, tu papa te mando esto.-Le dio una cajita.-Dice que mas te vale que lo cuides…-

-Claro…-Ichigo vio la pequeña caja.-Sensei…-

-Anda vete, antes de que me ponga sentimental…-

-Uryuu, aunque me odies… dile a los demás que lo siento mucho y no dejes que me sigan… mucho menos dejes que Orihime me siga, no se merece tanto sufrimiento…-

Uryuu le envió una mirada asesina, pero luego su semblante cambio a uno mas triste. Ichigo cruzo el portal y Uryuu junto a Kisuke se quedaron parados como un par de tontos viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido la puerta junto al chico.

-Llegamos tarde…-Escucharon la vos suave y desconsolada de Orihime detrás de ellos.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Maldito…!-Tatsuki estaba realmente molesta.-¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin siquiera despedirte?-

-Minna…-Urahara se volteo a verlos.

-Urahara-san… Tu debes de saber porque Ichigo tomo la decisión de irse… ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Chad.

-El quiso irse porque…-Ishida tenia la mirada baja mientras hablaba.-Dijo que jamás volvería y que no intentáramos seguirlo… se fue para aceptar la proposición de ser capitán y… pero sobre todo fue porque quiere recuperar el corazón de Rukia-chan…-

Todo quedo en silencio. Orihime sintió eso como una puñalada en el corazón, pero comprendió que Rukia era la indicada para Ichigo y ella solo podía desearle lo mejor si es que realmente le amaba. Tatsuki empuño las manos, Ichigo siempre había sido muy impulsivo, pero comprendió. Si, simplemente comprendió que Rukia era quien realmente le había regresado la sonrisa al pelinaranja. Chad, que siempre estuvo consiente de ello, solo asintió.

-Es extraño…-Urahara llamo la atención de todos.-… Estamos en plena primavera y esta lloviendo…-

Y aunque el hombre mantenía su mirada escondida por su sombrero, todos notaron perfectamente las lagrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas. Hime también lloro, Tatsuki igual. Era obvio, no volverían a ver a Kurosaki, nunca… Ishida se sintió un completo idiota al percatarse de que igualmente estaba llorando, pero no lucho para ocultarlo.

-_Fuiste mi mejor alumno…-_Pensó Kisuke.-_Y también como el hijo que nunca tuve… Cuídate mucho. Estoy realmente muy orgulloso de ti…-_Paso el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas secando sus lagrimas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

--

_-__Fue mi culpa… Rukia se fue por mi culpa. Porque soy un cobarde y me deje llevar por el deseo. Nunca ame a Orihime como lo pense. Era solo deseo. ¿¡COMO PUDE PENSAR ASI DE UNA DE MIS __**MEJORES AMIGAS**__!? Rukia… ahora me doy cuenta de todos mis errores y pienso enmendarlos… el amor que siento por ti es real y se que me perdonaras… __Uryuu… Chad… Tatsuki… Yuzu… Karin… Sensei… Viejo… Ka-chan… Renji… __Toushiro… Matsumoto-san… Yoruichi-san… Orihime… Rukia… Todos… Hontou ni Gomen Nasai… -_

Miro el lugar como si fuera la gran cosa. Un montón de pasto y casa al estilo feudal era lo único que había. Si, ya estaba ahí. Camino sabiendo que podría entrar fácilmente al sereitei, dentro de poco se encontró ahí. Camino por esas calles que ya le eran conocidas, no del todo, pero si algo. Cada shinigami que le veía quedaba sorprendido y saludaba, como si el fuera ya un capitán. Sonrió un poco pensando que tal vez no seria tan malo serlo. De repente se encontró ahí, en las oficinas que pronto serian de el. Dio la vuelta, siguió caminando con un rumbo fijo. Solo quiso pasar a ver un poco.

No camino la gran cosa, realmente no se sentía cansado, solo algo acalorado. Era extraño que todos le saludaran como si nada. Vio detenidamente la casa y sin más entro en ella. La servidumbre no le asombro como la primera ves que estuvo allí. Pronto le atendieron, todos ahí presentes sabían que hacia en la residencia de los Kuchiki. Se sentía realmente como un estupido. Sabía que Rukia se estaba enfrentando ante algo terrible y el venia a sincerarse. Tal vez las buenas nuevas no lo serian tanto para la shinigami. ¿Y si no le correspondía? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo alejar sus inseguridades.

-Ichigo…-La voz de Rukia lo saco de si.

-Rukia…-Nunca su voz se había escuchado tan pasiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La chica se hincó delante de el.-¿No se supone que deberías de ser el novio de Orihime-chan ya?-

-No…-Contesto entendiendo la confusión de la chica.-Vine porque…-Tomo aire antes de continuar.-Vine porque aceptare el puesto como capitán de la sexta división…-

Ichigo vio como los ojos de la morena se ensancharon más de lo normal. Comprendió. Era difícil aceptar que Byakuya había… Bueno, que Byakuya ya no estaba. Trago saliva al ver como Rukia bajaba lentamente su mirada hasta esconderla con su flequillo. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que a ella no le había agradado del todo la idea.

-Rukia…-

-¿Y Orihime-chan?-Su voz sonó quebrada.

-Ahh… ella se me declaro y yo… la rechace…-

-¿Por qué?-Poco a poco subió su adolorida mirada.

-Ya había planeado aceptar ser capitán y…-Acerco su rostro al de ella.-Yo…-Si, se sentía netamente estupido.-Yo estoy…-Continuo torpemente.-Yo en verdad estoy… ena… ahh… Realmenteestoyenamoradodeti.-Dijo TAN rápido que Rukia no pudo entender del todo.

-¿Estas que…?-

-¡¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!!-

Y la beso. Un impulso loco lo obligo a tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Ella paro su respiración por un corto tiempo. Se sostuvo solo con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra la poso en la mejilla del pelinaranja. Ella correspondió. Ichigo sonrió dentro de si al verse correspondido. Cuándo se separo de ella todo cambio. Rukia estaba llorando. Ichigo, nuevamente, se convenció de que era una basura. El joven comprendió que NO era correspondido. Era un imbesil. Evidentemente solo había ido a su mayor tortura. La chica no le amaba y tendría que verla a diario por ser capitán. Oculto su rostro debajo de su flequillo mientras escuchaba los débiles sollozos de la morena.

-¿Por qué yo y no Orihime-chan?-Cuestiono la shinigami. Ichigo levanto su mirada.-No lo entiendo… tu mismo lo has dicho… ella es hermosa, inteligente y una buena persona… en cambio yo soy enojona, mandona, enana y sin nada que satisfaga… las necesidades de un hombre…-Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Por eso lloraba?-¿Por qué yo y no ella?-

-Porque tu eres Kuchiki Rukia.-Contesto y tomo su ano.-Tu eres MI enana mandona y enojona. Si es cierto, Inoue tiene una… enorme delantera, pero… a mi no me gusta tanta… masa acumulada en esa parte…-Ichigo se apeno por sus palabras.-Ella tiene pequeños ojos apagados en donde no puedo reflejarme. Tú tienes ENORMES ojos encendidos donde puedo verme. Ella no tiene _almohada _incluida y tu si…-Rukia lo miro curiosa.-Me refiero a…-El chico tomo de la muñeca a Rukia y la jalo hacia el, abrazándola de paso.-… esto.-Coloco su mano con algo de vergüenza en su retaguardia.

Las mejillas de Rukia se encendieron como nunca. Ichigo sonrió, mientras sentía como Rukia se acurrucaba en su pecho. Comprendió entornes que todo lo sucedido había valido la pena. Comprendió entonces que su morena le amaba, pero tenía miedo de no _complacerlo. _Comprendió que cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Byakuya antes de morir.

_-Cuida de mi hermana y no dejes que nadie mas tome mi puesto como __capitán…-Ichigo le miro sorprendido.-Tampoco quiero a un estupido de cabezal de mi familia… no permitas que le quiten el puesto a Rukia.-Dijo de nuevo al momento en que le daba la bufanda blanca que siempre traía puesta.-En todo caso, QUIERO que seas tu quien este a su lado y la guié…-_

_**Happy Ending…**_


	3. Ocio

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Si, si, si… Me demore horriblemente ¡LO SE! Pero es que intente continuar con Yume Mite Iyou y todo termino peor de cómo lo había dejado y dije… "a la mierda, tendré que publicar primero este" y pues aquí esta… Este capi es MUY corto, lo admito, pero es para lo que mi jodida mente pervertida me dio, gomen nasai… Dedicado a mi lindo Rodrigo por todo lo que ha hecho por mi nwn… ¡TE AMO!**

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo  
Palabra III.- O… Ocio.**

La espuma en la bañera le hacía rosquillitas en su bien formado pecho. Se dejo relajar por completo. La jornada de trabajo había sido terriblemente fatídica para el. Guardia nocturna, consultas, partos, atropellados… ¡DE TODO! El joven y guapo doctor tallo su cien con cansancio, no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada. Prácticamente no había estado con sus _dos chicas _en un día entero. Suspiro. Cuando llego a su casa ninguna de las dos estaba, lo único que ayo fue una nota de su hija hablándole acerca de algo sobre una pijamada en casa de Asano Miyuki, obvia hija de Asano Keigo. Suspiro totalmente distraído, muy distraído… Tanta era su distracción, que no escucho el sonido de ropa al caer ni sintió siquiera el reiatsu de una segunda persona en el cuarto de baño. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en la flojera total. La bella mujer se metió en la bañera, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, percatándose que su plan fue todo un éxito.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par. Gimió placenteramente al sentir ciertas manitas traviesas en sus hombros y cuello. Cerro los ojos de nuevo, mientras su esposa masajeaba dicha área, justo lo que su tensado cuerpo necesitaba. La bella mujer solo sonrió, siempre caía rendido en su red. Oh, alabada sea la flojera. Ichigo sonrió y se volteo para ver de frente a su esposa, la bella mujer le sonrió dulcemente. Lo amaba tanto…

-Estas tenso, amor…-Le comento al momento en que el hombre se medio recostaba en la tina, ella se abrazo a su pecho.

-Hoy… el trabajo estuvo de la chingada…-Comento.

-¿Si?-Dijo.-Bueno, la niña se quedara a dormir en casa de Miyuki-chan, ¿ya leíste su nota?-

-Si…-Contesto. Ella mojo la yema de sus dedos y contorneo los músculos del pecho de Ichigo, el hombre se estremeció.-Oh…-Exclamo.-Ósea… que estamos solos…-

-¿Uh?-Su esposa se lo quedo viendo.-Si, ¿no?-

Kurosaki Rukia salio de la tina, dejando ver su fino cuerpo mojado. Ichigo hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener tranquila la fluidez de su sangre y que no se saliera por su nariz. Rukia tomo su abata de baño y sa la coloco, Ichigo hizo un gemido de desaprobación, ella solo rió un poco. El hombre salio igual de la tina. Ya se bañaría después de _jugar _un rato con su mujer. Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, la cual compartía con Rukia. Al entrar pudo fijarse en como la mujer desenredaba su cabello. Ichigo bostezo, tal vez no podría jugar con su esposa, estaba muy cansado.

-Ichigo…-Murmuro Rukia.

-¿mmm?-Exclamo mientras buscaba su ropa limpia.

-El cumpleaños de Masaki esta cerca…-Comento.

-Oh, es verdad…-Dijo al colocarse su bóxer.-¿No ha insinuado que quiere? Lo hace todos los años…-

-Pues si…-Contesto pensando en lo mucho que torturaría a su esposo.

-Mmm…-Exclamo al terminar de vestirse.-Ya me lo sospechaba… _mendiga enana linda…-_

-hey, hey, hey…-Dijo Rukia volteándolo a ver mientras lo apuntaba con el peine.-Aquí la única _mendiga enana linda _¡Soy yo!-

Ichigo soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente, si no fuera por esos momentos y los días de quincena, la vida seria una completa mierda. Bostezó de nuevo. Alabada sea la flojera.

-Volviendo a lo de Masaki…-Se acerco a su esposa.

-¿Vas a trabajar mas hoy?-Lo interrumpió.

-¿Eh? No… que flojera…-

-Ocioso…-Murmuro. Ichigo la abrazo por la cintura.-¿Tienes flojera no?-

-Si, bastante…-Apoyo su quijada en el hombro de su esposa.

Ambos quedaron en esa posición en silencio. Rukia sonrió para sus adentros imaginando las múltiples caras de su esposo al momento en que ella le hiciera cierta travesurilla que rondaba por su mente. Ichigo estaba agotado, realmente lo estaba. No tenia ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pasar un rato lujurioso con su esposa. Rukia sintió los labios de su esposo explorar su cuello, ella sonrió mientras suspiraba tiernamente.

-Ichigo…-Susurro al instante en que el posaba sus manos en sus pechos que con el embarazo habían crecido bastante y para buena suerte de Kurosaki, así se quedaron.

-Antes de que lo olvide de nuevo…-Volvió a rodear sus cintura.-¿Qué es lo que quiere Masaki?-

-¿Ah?-Rukia sonrió con malicia e Ichigo la pudo observar por el espejo frente a ellos.

Rukia se levanto y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Ichigo sonrió y pego su frente con la de su mujer. Que flojera. Sin previo aviso Ichigo logro que Rukia perdiera el equilibrio y la cargo entre sus brazos. La bella mujer se carcajeo un poco. Demonios. No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, Ichigo siempre ganaba. A dormir. Ichigo la recostó en la cama y después se puso a un lado de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Y bien?-Insistió.

-¿Uh?-Rukia se acurruco a su pecho.

-Si, lo de Masaki…-Beso su frente.

-Ah…-Exclamo.-…¿Tienes flojera?-

-¿Qué?-Ichigo se estaba poniendo de malas.-Si, Rukia… Tengo MUCHA flojera…-Contesto.

-Ya, ya…-Rukia se rió.-Un te enojes Ichi…-Le hablo con un tono meloso. Ichigo se rió entendiendo que era la hora de la chechera. Oh, adoraba que su esposa lo mimara como si fuera un niño pequeño.-Anda mi amor, yo te quero mucho muco y no te quiero ver molesto, ¿si?-Ichigo coloco su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposa.-…-Rukia sonrió.-Mi checho hermoso, precioso, divino…-Rukia le hablo como si fuera un bebe. Ichigo se rió a su compás, sabia que lo hacia por jugar. Oh, baya juegos de pareja.-¡Te amo, mi vida!-

Basta de tonterías. Ichigo subió la mirada y la beso. Rukia sonrió al separarse y volvió a besarlo. Oh, adoraba esos días en que se quedaban solos. Ah, como amaban su vida de casados. Rukia se acurruco al pecho de su marido y este la abrazo con toda la disposición del mundo para dormir. Cerro suavemente los ojos, sintiendo como el pecho de su esposa subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su tranquila respiración.

-Masaki quiere un germanito…-Dijo. Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par.-Pero como tienes tanta flojera…-Ella le miro con malicia.-Ni modo, tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo más…-

-¿eh?-Ichigo puso cara de incrédulo. Si, estaba oficialmente arrepentido de sus palabras.

_**Happy Ending, Kurosaki-kun?**_


	4. Violento

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Palabra IV.- V… Violento**

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba de muy mal humor. Maldecía mentalmente la hora en que había conocido a la dulcemente irritante Inoue Orihime. No la odiaba, pero por su maldita culpa estaban en unas jodidas clases extra de cuatro horas… ¡CUATRO HORAS! El joven pelinaranja bufo molesto. La verdad era que ninguno de los presentes –-excepcionando al increíblemente inteligente y obediente Ishida.-- estaba poniendo atención alguna a las explicaciones inútiles de la sensei de matemáticas, todos tenían el mas sincero deseo de salir corriendo como caballo salvaje que había sido encerrado a sus casas, botarse en la cama y dormir todo lo que no lo hicieron estando en Hueco Mundo. ¡Maldita la hora en que Inoue se largo con los Arrancars! ¡Jodida sea por ser tan estupida y caer en la trampa de Ulquiorra! ¿¡Como podía ser tan INMENSAMENTE estupida!? ¿Qué no confiaba en las habilidades de sus compañeros de equipo? Y ellos… ¿¡Por qué chingadas madres no la dejaron ahí!? Total que ella se había ido por decisión propia… Bueno, si no hubieran ido, el no hubiera podido partirle toda su madre al maldito pelopincho sin estomago –-Léase Grimmjow Jaggerjack--.

Las horas pasaron l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e para Ichigo. Volteo su mirada a Kuchiki Rukia. Últimamente la pequeña morena no le podía intención y a veces ni siquiera le hablaba. ¡Vamos! ¿Para que mentir? Últimamente le veía muy cerca de Ishida y por si eso fuera poco se reía con el… ¡CON URYUU! El timbre sonó, dando fin a su tortura infernal personal.

-¡Oah!-Exclamo Orihime después de bostezar, Ichigo le observo con irritación. Si la "tetuda" volvía a decir que eran novios, la materia con el bankai, no porque fuera un oponente peligroso -mas bien se le hacia entupidamente estupida--, si no solo por el hecho de hacerle sufrir lentamente…-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto tan cansado, Kurosaki-kun?-Dijo inocentemente, ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente lo que su "novio" estaba pensando o mas bien, ideando, hacer con ella.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-Dijo molesto, aunque muy bajito, tanto que Inoue no lo escucho.-No lo se…-Comento mas alto cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Salvamos al mundo, Dios!-

-¿Salvamos?-Ichigo se salio de sus casillas por culpa de la horrorosamente dulce voz de su compañera.-"Salvamos" me suena a nosotros y tu, y que yo recuerde TU te la pasaste de inútil lloriqueando detrás de mi mientras decías "Kurosaki-kun…" "Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun…" "Kurosaki-kun, yo…" "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí por MI…"-Ichigo se burlo de la voz de ella.-¡No te incluyas en nuestros créditos cuando solo nos estorbaste!-

-Kurosaki-kun…-

-Hay vas otra vez…-El chico viro los ojos.

-Ya cállate, Ichigo.-Pero Rukia salio a la defensa de Orihime.-Últimamente estas muy violento, mejor cierra el hocico y deja de molestar a Orihime, sin ella, no estaríamos vivos…-

-Unohana-Taichou era más que suficiente…-

Rukia no supo que responder a eso, así que tomo de la mano a su llorosa amiga y se la llevo a donde Uryuu. Ichigo observo con recelo el rostro iluminado de Rukia mientras platicaba animadamente con Ishida. Trago saliva y contó hasta diez, masajeando un poco su adolorido cuello. Sin embargo, el fuego del infierno se quedo corto ante la furia de Ichigo cuando Uryuu lamo "Kia nee-chan" a Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo perdió los estribos por completo y mando al diablo su entrenamiento con los vizards, estaba dispuesto a dejar salir a su Hollow de nuevo. Tomo violentamente a Ishida Uryuu del cuello de la camisa y lo saco a arrastras del salón, ante la mirada atónita de Sado, Rukia e Inoue, como lo hizo alguna vez con Hirako Shinji. ¿Diferencia con esta y la anterior ocasión? Ahora se estaba PUDRIENDO EN CELOS.

-¿Kurosaki? ¿Qué te pasa?- Cuestiono el chico de lentes después de ser estrellado contra la puerta de uno de los cubicuelos del baño de barones.

-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?-Inicio su reclamo Ichigo.-¿¡Quien te crees para andar detrás de Rukia oliéndole el culo!?-

-Kia nee-chan es mi amiga, la mejor de todas…-Contesto comprendiendo que si amigo estaba celoso.

-¡Tu fuiste a quien le confié mi secreto de que ella me gusta!-Le recordó.-¡Me estas traicionando!-

-¡No te estoy traicionando!-Contesto.-¿Oye… que te pasa? Las clases te ponen de muy mal humor, ¿verdad?-Ichigo lo apretó mas hacia la puerta.-Hey, tranquilo… lo que pasa es que… como Abarai-san no esta, Kia nee-chan me agarro de su confidente… Y no tengo ese tipo de interés en ella, por lo menos no de la forma en la que tu estas pensando…-

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó lentamente al joven, pero no lo dejo ir, aun seguía un poco muy junto a el. Ishida tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, si estuvieran en horas de clases ordinarias y alguien entrase, juraría que estaba ante la escena yaoi mas escalofriante que hubiese visto, a menos que fuera Renge de Ouran High School Host Club. Ichigo le miro de una forma curiosa, Ishida solo parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Su confidente dices?-Ishida asintió.-¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Hay, no…-Murmuro Ishida virando los ojos, nunca debió decirle eso.

-Vamos, dime…-Uryuu se carcajeo en la cara de Ichigo, parecía un niño pequeño pidiéndole que le diera dulces.-¿De que te ríes imbesil?-

-Es que…-Dijo el de lentes tratando de calmarse.-Te vez genial pidiéndome, mas bien, SUPLICANDOME que te diga lo que me ha contado Rukia…-Ichigo le mando una mirada bastante significativa al peliazul.-Ok, ok… no puedo decirte… es información confidencial…-

-¿Información confidencial?-Repitió incrédulo. De un momento a otro, volvió a tomarle por el cuello de la camisa y a estrellarlo contra la puerta.-¡Mis bolas!-

-¿Mis…? Ichigo, tranquilízate por favor…-Le pidió.-Algún día lo sabrás por boca de ella, no de la mía. Soy una tumba.-

-Eso tenlo por seguro…-

-No, ya suéltame. Maldito violento chismoso…-

Ichigo se lo quedo viendo de forma extraña hasta que al fin lo soltó del agarre en que lo mantenía. Ishida suspiro con alivio mientras caminaba hacia el lavabo. Dios, los ojos de su amigo estaban cambiado de color… que miedo. Se acomodo un poco la corbata mientras observaba a Ichigo por el espejo, parecía que estaba meditando algo.

-¿Soy celoso?-Pregunto de repente Kurosaki.

-¿Celoso? ¿Tu?-Nótese el sarcasmo.-¡Noooooo! ¡Que va!-

-¡Chinga tu madre! ¡Yo no soy celoso!-

-Jajaja, ese fue un buen chiste, Ichigo.-El silencio volvió.-Eres… horriblemente celoso. Escucha, no es malo sentir un poco de celos de vez en cuando, pero no esta bien que te pongas así de sobré protector, esa es una de las cosas que no le agradan a las chicas, incluida Rukia…-

-¿Ella te lo dijo?-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-…-

-…-

-¡YA CALLATE!-Dijeron al unísono.

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo uno al otro… al final se carcajearon. Rukia, Orihime y Sado estaban fuera del baño. La pequeña Shinigami sonrió al escuchar las carcajadas de los dos adentro y dio un largo y cansado suspiro. Un poco mas e Ichigo la hubiera descubierto, agradecía a su amigo mentalmente….

-The End-


	5. Ella

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Well, arigatou a todos por sus reviews XD, perdonen la tardanza, es que este capitulo es súper mega especial. De hecho iba a ser publicado el martes que fue el aniversario luctuoso de Masaka… Espero que el capitulo les agrade. Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor hasta el momento. Una ultima cosa, a las chicas que leen YMI, sepan que claro que lo continuare, pero estoy esperando sus reviews XD…**

**-…..-**

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Palabra V.- E… Ella.**

Tragué saliva, no podía creerlo. Mi respiración era agitada y sentía que mi sudor era frío. No era la primera vez que atendía un parto. ¡Por favor! Soy doctor con especialidad en pediatría, esto era el pan de cada día, pero… Era a _ella _a quien me tocaba atender en esta ocasión. Justo hoy, 17 de Julio… Justo hoy…

-¡Tranquila!-Yumi, mi enfermera "estrella", trato de tranquilizar a la hermosa mujer en la camilla.-Señorita Kurosaki, todo estará bien, no se altere…-

_Ella… ella _es más que maravillosa, la mujer más perfecta de cualquier mundo. Cuando me case con ella lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que quería estar por siempre a su lado y que quería hacerla feliz, y nuestra Luna de Miel… Oh, nuestra Luna de Miel… jamás podré olvidarla, seria un pecado mortal hacerlo. En esos momentos… en esos momentos tan importantes y especiales, me di cuenta una y otra vez… _Rukia, mi esposa, es maravillosa._

-¿Doctor?-Yumi me llamo.-¿Se siente bien?-

-Si, si… Solo estoy un poco nervioso… creo…-Dios, _ella _es tan maravillosa.-Es… es mi esposa y…-

-¡Tranquilo!-Me dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro para darme mas ánimos.-¡Vamos, doc! Lo están esperando…-En ocasiones me recordaba a Rangiku-san.

Sonreí. A estas alturas de mi vida tenia que hacerlo alguna vez. Entre en la sala dirigiendo con extrema seriedad a todos aquellos que me ayudaban en el parto, era muy difícil sabiendo que quien venia en camino llevaba mi esencia y la de la mujer que mas amo. Los nervios se fueron. Yo había pedido atenderla a _ella _y debía cumplir con mi trabajo ¿o no?

-Ya viene…-Murmure.-Uryuu, grava bien…-

Ese maldito cuatro ojos era un metiche, pero se lo agradezco en parte. _Ella_, mi esposa, la mujer que cambio mi vida, la mujer por quien soy feliz, aquella pequeña que me enseño tantas cosas, la que me dio las fuerzas de seguir adelante, ella por quien he sacrificado mi vida y lo haría mil veces mas si fuera necesario. _Ella, _la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, mi esposa, Kurosaki Rukia.

-¡Bienvenido al mundo!-Dijo Yumi cuando la habitación se lleno del llanto del recién nacido.

-Ichigo…-Ella murmuro mi nombre.-¿Es…?-

-Chan, chan, chan, chan…-Murmure mientras le mostraba su gran logro.-Aquí esta su credencial señorita Kurosaki, ¡una hermosa niña!-

-¿Si? Jajaja, se te hizo, desgraciado suertudo…-

Yumi tomo a la niña en sus brazos para llevarla a revisar y yo le envié una ultima mirada a la pequeña que llevaba mi sangre. Me quite el cubre bocas y me acerque a Rukia. Pegue mí frente a la de mi shinigami. Estaba totalmente exhausta y yo comprendía porque. Estaba sudando frío y tenia la respiración agitada, poco a poco se fue calmando, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y me miraba con ternura, agradecimiento. Uryuu seguía con la cámara en alto, desgraciado.

-Arigatou, Ichigo…-Murmuro poniendo su delgada mano sobre mi mejilla.-Maldito, tu la viste primero…-

-Je. ¿Ves porque digo que los doctores somos afortunados? ¿No es así, Uryuu?-

-Así es, Rukia-chan…-El cuatro ojos sonrió.-Es hermosa… buen trabajo, chicos…-

-A-Arigatou, Uryuu-kun…-Contesto algo sonrojada Rukia, yo solo solté una leve carcajada acompañada de la de Ishida.-¿Cuándo podré verla?-

-Cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente, Rukia-chan…-Contesto por mi Uryuu.

-¡Doc! ¡Su beba le llama!-Dijo Yumi. Esa niña siempre decía "Doctor, el bebe le llama" para referirse al papeleo que debía hacer después del parto. Definitivamente, se escuchaba mejor "Doc, su beba le llama".

-Ya vengo, conejita. Cuando regrese, traeré a la niña conmigo, ¿Si?-Rukia asintió con la cabeza y puse mi mano sobre la suya que aun seguía sobre mi mejilla.-Eres la mujer mas maravillosa de cualquier mundo, te amo.-Le recordé y bese su mano.

-¡Doc! ¡Su hija es muy persistente!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy, Masaki!-Ese seria el nombre de mi hija.

Era Cierto, su llanto se escuchaba muy fuerte y estaba rojita. Que irónico, parecía una fresita… La tome entre mis brazos con un poco de miedo. Mi pequeña hija estaba enrolladita en una sabana rosada de _Chappy, The __Rabbit_ que el matrimonio Ishida le había regalado. Recuerdo claramente que Orihime y Uryuu siempre dijeron que seria niña, mientras que los demás decían que seria barón. La verdad era que yo quería que fuera una chica.

Amada madre en el cielo. ¿Me estas viendo? ¿Estas viendo a tu hermosa nieta? Mama… se que te hubiera encantado estar aquí en estos momentos, pero se que de seguro la cuidaras donde quiera que estés. Mama, le he puesto tu nombre. ¿Te gusta? Masaki, hija… ¿Te gusta tu nombre? Tienes todos los rasgos del bello rostro de tu madre, pero tienes mi color de piel y… Claro, tenia que ser, mi color de cabello.

-Nenita…-La llame pasando mi dedo índice en su naricita.

De repente abrió los ojos. Sonreí. Tenia los ojos enormes como los de Rukia de color ámbar, como los míos. La observe con cuidado mientras caminaba a la ventana del cunero para que los de afuera vieran a la niña. Al momento en que la cortina se abrió para dejar ver a mi bebe, escuche claramente el escándalo que mis amigos y familiares estaban haciendo. Mi lunático padre gritando que es abuelo, los gritos eufóricos de las amigas de Rukia, el llanto insaciable de estas y la admiración mis amigos, sin mencionar que escuché la voz de Keigo gritando algo acerca de ser tío y hasta planes de la universidad. Lo más curioso fue ver como Byakuya se ponía blanco hasta el desmayo. Pero… no podía quitarle la mirada de enzima a mi hija. _Ella_, mi otra razón de existir.

-..-

Era hora. Después de hacer el papeleo y dejar que Rukia descansara un poco, al fin podría llevar a Masaki a que viera de nuevo a su madre. Seguramente todos estarían esperando a que apareciera. Como estábamos en el hospital del padre de Uryuu –donde los dos trabajamos, de hecho--, TODA la bola podía estar en la habitación de Rukia a la vez, la recamara más amplia de maternidad. La verdad, habían veces que no me agradaban las atenciones de mi oji-san, pero… se le agradecía la buena intención. Cuando entramos, fue horrible. Yumi tomo en brazos a Masaki y me la paso, para que pudiera dársela a Rukia.

-Dios, es hermosa…-Murmuro una vez que la tubo en brazos.

-Se parece muchísimo a ti…-Le dije al momento que me sentaba a su lado.

-¡Esta preciosa!-Sorpresivamente, Orihime me empujo y se puso al lado de Rukia.-Kia-chan, eres increíble!-Y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Nada! ¡Derecho de mejor amiga! ¡A un lado, Hime-chan!-Dijo Rangiku empujándola con la cadera para ponerse ella al lado de Rukia.-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo hay que llamar a la peque?-

-Masaki.-Contesto Rukia y yo solo pude sonreír mientras firmaba unas cosas que Yumi me daba.

-¡Saki-chan!-Ahora fue Tatsuki la que se acerco a ella.

Sentí un ambiente muy fraternal, hasta mi cuñadito parecía estar contento. Por primera vez sentí que no había necesidad de mal matar a mi padre ¡Hasta yo me estaba carcajeando con el! De un momento a otro voltee a ver a mi bella esposa y a mi nenita y… Abrí los ojos de par en par ¿Qué nadie podía verla? O ¿Es una ilusión mía? Era mama… Era mama acariciando el cabello de Rukia mientras miraba al compás de ella a Masaki. Trague saliva y aun no cabía de la impresión. Quería llamarla, pero papa poso su mano en mi hombro y me indico con la vista que no debía hacerlo. Cuando voltee de nuevo, mama volteo hacia mi y papa sonriéndonos mientras nos hacia una seña de silencio con el dedo medio, mama se despidió y desapareció. ¿Quería llorar? Hace tiempo que no sentía algo así… salvo cuando peleamos contra Aizen y creí que perdería a mi Rukia.

-Gracias, papa…-Dije y camine hacia mis dos chicas.-Rukia…-

-¿Uh?-

-Te amo…-

-¿Uha? Yo también te amo, Ichigo. Te amo mucho…-

La abrasé haciendo que pegara a su pecho a Masaki… Todo era maravilloso… hasta que sentí los flashes de las cámaras de mis amigos y familiares, rayos…

-The End-


	6. Yo

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter VI.- Yo…**

Kurosaki Ichigo era el ser mas raro sobre el universo según el. Tenia la leve sospecha de que Dios permitió que estuviera en el mundo solo para ser extraño, diferente y no se sentía nada bien como algunos científicos rezan por ahí. El mismo se sentía como un bicho raro y detestaba que chicas como la siempre estupida Orihime creyeran que eso era ser _genia_l… para el era ser algo muy ajeno al mundo y por ende muy ajeno al mundo de Kuchiki Rukia.

A pesar de todos estos pensamientos sin sentido y estupidos a decir verdad, Rukia no parecía indiferente a el, muy al contrario. ¿Seria acaso que era igualmente idiota de Inoue? No, la respuesta era simple, no. Kurosaki Ichigo se resistía a querer creer que Rukia le amaba como a nada en este mundo. Mas sin embargo, ahora estaba con la cabeza cómodamente acomodada en sus piernas mientras la chica leía sosteniendo un manga con una mano y la otra acariciaba tiernamente el cabello pelinaranja de el.

-Oye…-La llamo. La chica hizo un sonido que le indicaba que lo estaba escuchando.-¿Crees que soy raro?-Pregunto sin mas.

Rukia se lo quedo viendo como diciéndole que estaba loco o de cual se había fumado esa mañana. Estaban en el parque, debajo de un árbol que les cedía amablemente sombra en un día de primavera realmente bello. En frente de ellos, niños jugaban mientras eran vigilados desde cerca por sus madres que platicaban entre ellas sobre lo que era del mundo y la juventud, en ese momento una de las mujeres vio a los dos jóvenes y entre ellas nació un cuchicheo donde todas opinaban que eran realmente un linda pareja y que era increíble que en estos dorados tiempos aun existieran parejas de realmente enamorados que disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas en un parque sin hacer nada y no en un motel de mala muerte haciendo cosas no apropiadas a su edad. Las mujeres con vida conyugal y feliz concluyeron que el futuro seria bello para ambos. Ichigo les vio de reojo pensando que era sorprendente que se fijaran en todo, aunque agradecía sus buenos deseos y que no criticaran mal su relación con la morena.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Rukia después de haber escuchado a las señoras.-No eres raro, Ichigo… solo eres diferente a los demás y ya…-

El silencio reino entre ellos mientras se escuchaban las risas de los niños jugar y el viento movía las hojas de los árboles produciendo un sonido de tranquilidad a los oídos de Kuchiki. Ichigo cerró los ojos, insatisfecho con la respuesta de su novia y pensando que de seguro era tan raro que le parecía fascinante a la chica. La preocupación se le hizo conocida cuando por su mente paso el mal pensamiento de que algún día dejaría de ser bellamente fascinante ante la morena shinigami y su amor desapareciera. Idiota. Definitivamente ese día Kurosaki Ichigo estaba demasiado influenciado por las hormonas de la adolescencia, desapareciendo la madures que los golpes de la vida y las batallas junto a ella le habían regalado.

-¿Me amaras por siempre?-El joven sintió la necesidad de soltarlo.

-Por supuesto que si.-Contesto al instante la chica, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento en que el se lo preguntara.-Te seguiré a todas partes, incluso hasta la muerte. Aunque yo ya este muerta, ¿sabes?-

-¿Morirías de nuevo por mi?-El rostro de preocupación de Kurosaki le indico a la chica que estaba inseguro de su amor. Rukia viro los ojos en señal de fastidio, pero lo amaba.

-Ahora y siempre.-Fue lo único que dijo después de cerrar su manga.-¿Sabes que? Si eres raro… ¿mmm? No recuerdo nada sobre mi vida humana antes de ir a la soul society, pero de algo estoy segura… Todos en este mundo somos raros a los ojos de todos y por eso nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a otros… ¿Qué no nos hace eso iguales? Sin embargo, si todos fuéramos realmente iguales, el mundo seria muy aburrido…-

-…-Ichigo se la quedo viendo como quien adora a una Diosa, Rukia sonrió dulcemente.-La rara eres tu…-

Rukia soltó una carcajada tímida y dulce que hizo sonreír a las señoras que no perdían detalle de la linda escena e hizo que los niños le miraran como científicos descubriendo la cura del cáncer, Ichigo también sonrió y comprendió que en realidad ella tenía razón.

-Si amarte es mi delito, soy culpable entonces, ¿sabes?-

-Ah… lo mismo digo…-

Ichigo levantó su mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla de la chica. Rukia acerco su rostro al del joven como el se lo pedía indirectamente y beso sus labios con calidez. Las señoras sonreían abiertamente mientras llamaban a sus hijos que preguntaban algo acerca de los besos en la boca y si a caso esos dos eran un príncipe y una princesa, los niños siempre son inocentes y el único lugar donde han visto un beso es en los cuentos de hadas. Ichigo pensó que si esto era un cuento, quería que tuviera un final feliz….

-End-


	7. Odio

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter VII.- Odio**

Oh, si. Kuchiki Byakuya odiaba a Kurosaki Ichigo por obvias razones que todos sabían, mas no justificaban. Kurosaki a veces pensaba horrorizado que su cuñado estaba enamorado de su futura esposa. Trago saliva y vio como el noble se sentaba en frente de el. Una de las mujeres de la servidumbre de la mansión Kuchiki trajo para ambos shinigamis de alto nivel espiritual tazas con te, una para cada uno de los dos. El ambiente era algo tenso, pero ameno. Raro. Byakuya tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que Ichigo diera señal de estar en este mundo, pero para el noble alzado el humano era tan exageradamente estupido e inútil que seguramente el tendría que dar inicio a la conversación y así lo hizo.

-Kurosaki.-Ichigo dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido.-¿A que has venido?-

-Ah, pues…-E Ichigo se sintió como un completo idiota. Ichigo se rasco la cabeza, como si pensara que le diría al noble frente a el. Oh, como lo odiaba de verdad.

Es verdad, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Ni siquiera el miso podía creer que estuviera ahí presente para pedirle permiso de casarse con Kuchiki Rukia. ¿Pedirle permiso? ¡DIOS! ¡Pero si estaban en pleno siglo XXI! Ah, pero tenia que hacerse notar a el mismo que en la SS, todavía estaban un par de siglos atrasados o mas bien MAS de un par de ellos. Suspiro sonoramente a lo que Byakuya abrió los ojos y enarco una ceja finamente, Ichigo le miro con recelo. Si, el odiaba a Kuchiki Byakuya por creerse la octava maravilla del universo.

-Veras, quiero casarme con Rukia.-Fue directo al grano.

Por segunda vez en el día, Byakuya enarco una ceja al escuchar tremenda cosa. El noble tocio asimilando lo que el chico le había dicho, Ichigo dio un sorbo a su te sin desviar su mirada penetrante de Kuchiki mayor. El capitán hizo amago de desaprobación antes de abrir la boca de nuevo, Ichigo ya le miraba desafiante para ese entonces.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-Dijo Byakuya mas para si que para el colorín.-Mi hermana no se casara con una persona como tu… solo le traerás problemas. Además, dudo que ella este de acuerdo.-Byakuya de verdad quería creer eso, aunque el mismo se achacaba que era mentira. Una vil y cruenta mentira inventada por el.

-¿El que esta de broma eres tu, cierto?-Replico Kurosaki.-Ella me pidió que te dijera por tradición y por que según es importante para ella que al menos lo sepas, aunque a mi no e hace ninguna gracia o ilusión que tu me apruebes o no.-

Como siempre, Ichigo fue directo al grano, enfadando un poco al Taichou de la sexta división. Aun así, a Byakuya se le hizo apropiado de una _niña_ de sociedad como su _hermanita _que haya mandado al hombre a pedir su mano como se debe, aunque ella sabia que el se negaría. Pero hay que hacer notar que Rukia, le gustara a Byakuya o no, ya no era una _niña_. Un punto a favor de ellos, pues Ichigo, a pesar de su odio por el noble, estaban dando la cara como se debía. Tenia que reconocer que era algo de apreciarse. Aun así, el no dejaba de ser nadie para el y su familia.

-¿Y que puedes ofrecerle a mi hermana?-

-Todo y nada.-Fue lo único que contesto antes de acabarse de un sorbo el te.-Solo eso.-

-¿Y que es todo y nada?-Ni siquiera había tocado su te.

-Lo que nadie mas le ha dado u ofrecido hasta donde se, ella misma lo ha dicho.-

-¿Ah, si?-Apoyo sus codos en la mesita y entrelazo sus manos.

-Si.-¿Tenia miedo? Para nada.-Así que con tu aprobación o no, Rukia y yo nos casaremos.-

Ichigo se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, Byakuya hizo lo mismo. Ichigo le envió una mirada matadora y siguió hablando.

-Byakuya, te enviaremos la invitación un día de estos y mas te va a valer que bayas, eres la única familia de Rukia y por lo tanto importante para ella.-Dijo a pesar de que aborrecía admitirlo.-Así que si faltas, la marcaras de por vida.-

-Te odio.-Dijo al fin.

-Yo también, cuñadito.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kurosaki Ichigo se retiro y Kuchiki Byakuya sonrió con satisfacción. Oh, su hermana se había ganado la lotería con ese pelinaranja. Si señor, no había duda. Su familia estaría complacida con tener ente ellos al que seria el capital de la quinta división cuando todo acabara. Claro, Kurosaki no sabia nada….

-End-


	8. Uso

14 Palabras apra Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras ****para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter VIII.- Uso**

El día era bello, si lo era. Kurosaki Isshin observaba como su hijo regresaba a casa de la escuela acompañado de su nueva hija, Kuchiki Rukia. No, a sus ojos eran tremendamente TAN obvios que se reía de ambos, aunque los quería, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Desde ese día estaba seguro, desde el día en que su hijo trajo a la morena por primera vez a su casa, aunque ya se lo sospechaba desde siempre, desde que se percato de que su hijo era un shinigami sustituto. Sin embargo, quería que el mismo se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero era terriblemente despistado y lento en esas cosas y tendría que ayudarlo al fin y al cabo.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en la casa sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada. Kurosaki mayor se dio cuenta entonces que habían peleado de nuevo. Suspiro sin que los dos le vieran siquiera. Entro en su recamara que antes compartía con su ahora difunta esposa, aun se percibía un poco de su energía espiritual y el delicioso aroma a cerezos que despedía por doquiera. Rebusco entre sus cosas de medicina y encontró lo que buscaba. Una pequeña caja que contenía lo que, es probable, haría entender a su hijo su propio corazón, aunque ya se olía que ese día tendría un par de golpes que aumentar a su lista. Suspiro de nuevo.

-¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!!-Isshin se le lanzo en sima para saludarlo.

-Hola, viejo.-Contesto el joven justo después de que lo mandó a volar con un derechazo bien dado.-¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin?-

-¡¡MASAKIIIII!! ¿¡VES COMO ME TRATA NUESTRO HIJO!?-Isshin sabia que su esposa se estaría carcajeando del otro lado.

-Por Dios…-Ichigo empezó a caminar escaleras arriba.

-¡¡STOP!!-Dijo Isshin haciendo que su hijo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera escaleras a bajo.

Rukia le paso por en sima, por si fuera poco, y logro subir las escaleras después de saludar con su vocecita estupida a su nuevo padre. La chica se encerró en la recamara que compartía con las mellizas Kurosaki. Así pues, Ichigo se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear como debía a su padre, pero este se le adelanto y lo noqueo dejándolo tirado en el suelo….

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Para cuando Kurosaki Ichigo despertó, ya habían llegado a casa Kurosaki Karin y Kurosaki Yuzu, por lo tanto, su padre tubo que llevárselo a su consultorio, donde tendrían una platica de hombre a hombre.

Ichigo estaba mas que furioso mientras miraba a su padre con cara de pocos amigos y este estaba lo mas serio que Ichigo lo había visto en TODA su vida que se estaba yendo mucho a la mierda en esos momentos. Isshin le miro atento antes de empezar con su conversación de machos.

-Hijo…-

-Viejo, me estas desesperando.-

-¡Déjame terminar una oración, por Dios!-Isshin carraspeo un poco antes de continuar.-Bueno, como decía… Hijo, te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre y no puedo estar mas orgulloso.-Ichigo golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano al escuchar tremenda idiotez.-¡Tómatelo enserio!-

-¡Es que aunque estés así, a ti por nada se te puede tomar en serio!-Dijo sin mas, siendo MUY sincero con su padre.

-¡Calla!-Isshin volvió a carraspear para continuar con su habladuría sobre la madures.

En fin, el hombre se paso como mínimo una media hora hablando sobre las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un hombre maduro y los peligros que representaban algunas cosas en esta edad. Ichigo ni siquiera le ponía atención, estaba mas ocupado pensando que en que le haría a Rukia para hacerle entender que cundo se molesto en la escuela no fue culpa de ella si no de sus celos gracias a que Keigo se le acercaba demasiado y ella no hacia nada. ¿Celos? No, no eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué sentiría celos por una enana marimandona como ella?

-¡Oye, Ichigo! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?-Reclamo su padre.

-¿Qué?-Definitivamente la respuesta era no.

-Hay, joder… ¿Qué pecado ando pagando, Dios?-

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar, viejo?-

-¿Dijiste algo a tu adorado padre, hijo mío?-

-No, para nada…-Ichigo se andaba durmiendo.-¿Y después…?-

-Bueno, al final concluí que ya es momento de darte esto.-

Isshin saco una caja de nada, según Ichigo. El joven la tomo con desconfianza imaginándose levemente que seria después de esa charla tan _motivadora _y trago saliva de tan solo imaginarse aquello. La piel se le erizo al momento en que destapo la caja y por fin podría ver de qué se trataba. Oh, sorpresa. Ichigo le aventó en la cara la caja a su padre.

-¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO, VIEJO!-

-¡¡YA ES HORA DE QUE UTILICES **CONDONES **ICHIGO!!-Dijo en defensa.-¿Qué tal si llegas a embarazar a Rukia-chan antes de tiempo? ¿Qué van a decir sus padres?-

Ichigo tembló al recordar a cierto noble y trago saliva. El silencio reino en la habitación… Tres segundo después, Ichigo salio del consultorio con una caja de condones entre su mochila…

-End-


	9. Sospechoso

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter V****X.- Sospechoso**

Kurosaki Karin era, de las dos hermanas Kurosaki, la más vivaracha de ambas. Siempre se había olido algo raro entre Kuchiki Rukia y su hermano mayor, siempre. Sus sospechas no solo eran de si eran o no shinigamis o algo por el estilo, iban mas haya. Cada que los veía juntos, la manera en que se enviaban miradas que mas que _matadoras_ parecían _provocadoras_, cada que habrían la boca para decirse _idiota_, mas bien parecía que la abrieran para decir _"me gustas tanto que no se como ocultarlo"_. La verdad era que le agradaba un poco más Tatsuki, pero había algo en Rukia que le decía que ella era la indicada para su hermano. ¿Orihime? ¿Ella era candidata? Karin estaba segura de que su hermano tenía buen gusto, así que jamás la había considerado candidata al trono de _reina_ en el mundo de Ichigo. Jamás. Y jamás lo haría, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, jamás había cachado en la movida a sus _hermanos_ o por lo menos no se había dado cuenta…

Mientras que Kurosaki Yuzu era, de ambas, la más amable y despistada. Ella quería mucho a su _onee-chan_, Rukia-chan. Le fascinaba la idea de que su hermano mayor tuviera algo con ella, pues, en su opinión, era mucho mas linda y femenina que Tatsuki-chan y mucho mas inteligente y tierna que Orihime-chan, la cual le caía tan mal que había decidido no cocinar rico si algún día su hermano tuviera el atrevimiento extremo de llevarla a su hogar, jamás le perdonaría tal ofensa a su hermano. Para ella no solo era ofensa para Rukia-chan y ella, que estaba de su bando, si no también era ofensa severa a la cocina. Pero jamás se imagino que de verdad hubiera algo entre sus hermanos…

Pero ahora es el ahora, y ahí estaban las dos perplejas ante lo que veían. Karin puso cara picarona y Yuzu se sonrojo como si estuviera ante la escena más bella de la telenovela de Amor Real… Bueno, se asemejaba un poco, pero no era para tanto, creo. Ambas hermanas se miraron como preguntándose que hacer mutuamente, pero no hubo respuesta. Yuzu volteo a ver al póster de su madre, como rogándole que hiciera algo… Y fue vilmente escuchada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia trataban de estar juntos, todo el mundo parecía estar en su contra. Ese día fue la gota que derramo el puto vaso. Ichigo tenia toda la intención de pasar el recreo con su novia de una forma especial, algo calientita tal vez para esos días de frío que aun le quedaban al maldito invierno que se le estaba haciendo eterno, seguro por la batalla que tubo alguna semana atrás… Pero todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Primero Keigo con sus mamadas y después la estúpida… quiso decir, la inteligente de Orihime con sus sonseras de _Kurosaki-kun, podemos hablar un ratito, por favor…_ Ni modo, ahí va el mártir. Tubo que aguantarse las ganas de querer ahorcar a su compañera chillona mientras esta parloteaba algo sobre la amistad y todo lo que había vivido hasta que el cerebro de Ichigo proceso lo que le dijo…

-Entonces yo… me alegre tanto de escuchar que habías venido por mi, Kurosaki-kun…-Orihime le estaba narrando sus emociones cuando estuvo en Hueco Mundo, Ichigo miraba su reloj y después a Rukia, nunca poniéndole atención a Inoue.-… Me dio una tremenda alegría cuando supe que habías desobedecido ordenes para venir por mi y pues yo… lo se todo Kurosaki-kun.-Dijo alegremente.

-¿De que hablas?-Inquirió Ichigo.

-Se que estas… enamorado.-Dijo con un deje de emoción.

-¿De verdad?-Se mostró sorprendido.-¿Tan obvio soy?-Se rasco la cabeza y pensó que debía hablar con Rukia, Renji e Ishida ya le habían dicho que era un poco obvio y tenia que tener cuidado.-"Una escusa para meterla en mi cama… digo, mi recamara"-Pensó.

-Y pues yo también…-Estaba nerviosa.-Así que… la respuesta es si.-

Ichigo se la quedo viendo como quien ve un fantasma… Bueno, es un decir. Trago saliva y se mordió la lengua para no reírse, pero no le servio de nada. El joven Kurosaki se boto en carcajadas algo estrondosas. Orihime se lo quedo viendo confundida. ¿Que era tan gracioso? Todos alrededor se lo quedaron viendo raro.

-¡A ver, a ver!-Dijo Ichigo calmándose.-¿Tu crees que estoy enamorado de ti? ¿De ti, Inoue Orihime? ¿Yo? ¡Que buena broma!-Para Orihime esa era una pesadilla.-Mira si fui por ti es porque eres mi amiga y pues… le gustas a mi mejor amigo, pero nada mas. De ahí en fuera… por mi, te hubieras quedado con Aizen, total que no había diferencia ¿Qué podías hacer? Aunque los curaras a todos, aun así los hicimos puré y tu solo te quedaste sentada diciendo _Kurosaki-kun…_ ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no me lo olí antes? Joderrrr, Ichigo eres muy distraído…-

Después de ese incidente, Tatsuki quiso golpearlo y el termino regresándole el golpe y dejándole en claro que la tonta era Orihime y que ella era una metiche pues no tenia porque meterse. Arisawa lloro como loca y le dijo que ella también le amaba delante de Rukia, Ichigo quería morirse. También, ya regresando a casa, Keigo se le declaro a Rukia y lo único que consiguió fue un puñetazo de Renji, para que Ichigo no se viera tan sospechoso. Renji confeso que le gustaba Tatsuki, todos se quedaron en blanco. Ya pues, en casa, las cosas se pusieron algo calientes. Primero, como de costumbre, se pelearon por todo lo que había pasado en el día, después uno que otro beso arrebatado por Ichigo y al final la ropa empezó a estorbarles.

Sin embargo, aunque todo era maravilloso, no dejaban de estar en la sala y en cualquier momento las hermanas de Ichigo llegarían. Rukia se percato de la presencia de ambas niñas y quiso separar a Ichigo, pero solo logro excitarlo más. La pequeña Kuchiki termino teniendo que pegarle al shinigami sustituto.

-¿¡Porque coño hiciste eso!?-Cuestiono Kurosaki.

-Porque…-Rukia se volteo señalando a las dos hermanas que estaban algo rojas, ambos traían muy poca ropa.

-¿Yu-Yuzu? Gulp… ¿Kari…Karin-n-n?-

La sala se envolvió en un silencio extremo en donde ninguno de los cuatro sabía que hacer o que decir. Ichigo tomo su pantalón y empezó a ponérselo, le tiro en sima su camisa blanca a Rukia para que se cubriera el pecho, le había quitado el brassier y ella trataba de cubrirse con las manos. Rukia vio como Ichigo recogía su ropa y entendió la indirecta, _vámonos a mi habitación_. Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente.

-¡E-esperen!-Dijo rápidamente Yuzu.-¡No se vayan!-

-¿¡Son novios!?-Karin fue más directa.

Los dos shinigamis se quedaron inmóviles y se dirigieron miradas de ayuda mutuamente. Ichigo trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente mientras tomaba de la mano a Rukia y salía corriendo escaleras arriba, Rukia prácticamente volva.

**-¡¡LO SABIA!!-**Gritaron al unísono ambas hermanitas.

-End XD-


	10. Oso

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

Chapter X.- Oso

Kurosaki Ichigo miro con atención el reloj despertador al lado de su cama, sobre su buró. Las tres de la madrugada. Volteo su mirada adormilada a su mujer acostada junto el en su cama y dio un largo y cansado suspiro… Que vida…

-Son las tres de la mañana…-Murmuro con sueño.

-¡Pero…!-

-¿De donde quieres que saque esas cosas a estas horas?-

-¡Sambors esta abierto!-

-Rukia…-Poso su mano en su frente en señal de cansancio.-… Te recuerdo que tengo que ir mañana al hospital y tú con estas cosas a estas locas horas…-

Rukia le miro con rogar. Ichigo trago saliva, odiaba cuando hacia eso. Miro hacia abajo cuando sintió que su esposa tomaba su mano y la posaba en su barriguita abultada a mas no poder y una patadita del bebe dentro se hizo presente. Rukia sonrío al ver la expresión de sorpresa del joven doctor. A Ichigo se le erizo la piel al sentir el movimiento del bebe…

-¡¡TU BEBE TIENE HAMBRE!!-

Ichigo dio una todavía más laaaaaaargo suspiro del que dio anteriormente. Rukia seguía lloriqueando algo sobre tener antojo de chocolate… después dijo algo sobre un consomé de pollo… helado de vainilla… fresas con crema… pescado a la plancha… puré de papa… en fin, todo un menú. Al pobre Kurosaki le daba mil y una vueltas la cabeza y ya no sabia que hacer. En esa semana era la QUINTA VEZ que ella le despertaba a malas horas de la noche pidiéndole cualquier estupidez, cabe destacar que estaban a miércoles… ¡¡A PENAS!! Su bebe era muy exigente. Oh, Dios… Kurosaki al fin y al cabo…

-Ichigo…-Ella seguía rogándole.

Estaba ya en el noveno mes, poco faltaba ya para nacer su bebe. Rukia estaba insoportable para cualquiera… menos para Ichigo, al fin y al cabo es su esposa. Lloraba por cualquier cosita, su instinto de madre salía a cada minuto, todo se le antojaba, estaba demasiado cariñosita y con un hambre de los mil demonios. La cartera de Ichigo y su cuenta en el banco lloraban al verse atacadas por Rukia y el bebe, Ichigo era realmente débil ante ellos… bueno, ellas.

-Esta bien…-Se puso de pie ante la miada triunfadora de Rukia.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¡¡Fresas con crema, miles de chocolates, un consomé de pollo, helado de vainilla y también de fresa, fresas con chocolate, un Browne, un pie de queso y un oso de peluche!!-Rukia se hincó en la cama para recitarle TODO lo que quería y que seguro después no se comería, aun así, Ichigo lo compraría… Ichigo empezó a ponerse unos pants para salir a sus comprar "despertinas"

-Claro, claro… fresas con crema, chocolates, consomé de pollo, helado de vainilla y fresa, fresas con chocolate, Browne, pie de queso, oso de peluche… ¿¡UN OSO DE PELUCHE!?-

-¡Si! Creo que ha nuestra bebe le agradara mas un oso de peluche que otro Chappy… ¿Sabes cuantos Chappys tiene ya?-

-No se, Rukia…-Ichigo reviso su cartera. Genial, tendría que pasar al cajero automático también.

-¡¡DOCE!!-A Ichigo le tembló la espina dorsal al escuchar eso.-Cuatro que eran míos, dos que le regalo Rangiku-chan, uno que le regalaron Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san, otro que le dio Orihime-chan y Uryuu-kun y los cuatro que venían en el paquete que compraste ayer…-

-Que me mandaste a comprar ayer…-La corrigió Ichigo.

-Bueno, pero tu los compraste…-

Ichigo dio otro suspiro loco. Rukia seguía hablando sobre los juguetes de su niña, estaba emocionada. Ichigo volteo a verle y la vio con ternura. A pesar de que no pudiera dormir del todo bien, valía mucho la pena. Ver la cara ilusionada de su esposa y su abdomen abultado era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir y pronto podría tener entre sus brazos a su hija. Se acerco a una contenta Rukia para despedirse y salir a su rondina nocturna de todos los días. Rukia le miro curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto cuando poso una mano en su cabeza.

-Nada… si pasa algo, llama primero a mi papa y después a mí, ¿ok?-

-Claro…-Ichigo le acerco el celular.

-Ten el teléfono a la mano, sabes que en estas semanas Masaki nacerá, así que estate quietecita… ve tele un rato si quieres…-

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-Le miro con ternura, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.-Sabes que siempre estoy al pendiente, no soy tan tonta… soy mas humana que cuando nació Kaien…-Le recordó.-Además, no es la primera vez que tengo un bebe, ya se que es una contracción, tarado…-

-Bueno, pues…-Ichigo beso su frente-Te amo.-

-Yo también…-

-¡¡Mami!! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡Hace rato papa grito mucho!-La puerta de la recamara de ambos se abrió y entro un pequeño niño que bien podría ser confundido con Ichigo de pequeño, solo que tenia el cabello negro.-… Además, Kon y Pyohn hacen ruidos raros…-

-¡¡ICHIGO!!-

-¡YA VOY!-

-¿eh?-

-No es nada Kaien…-

-Pero…-

-¡¡KON, PYOHN!!-

-Ore…-

-¡¡Ichigo, no grites!! ¡¡Kaien puede escucharte!!-

-Pero de todas formas no entiendo…-

-¡¡JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!-

--End xD--


	11. Masaki

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter XI.- ****Masaki**

La lluvia presente arruinaba los planes de muchas personas. El ambiente era triste en la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, pero dentro de todas las casas, en un poco diferente. Muchas personas preparaban café o chocolate caliente y lo disfrutaban con un pan dulce en compañía de la persona amada o con sus familias. Pero en la casa de los Kurosaki era diferente, muy diferente. Yuzu y Karin se fueron a una pijamaza en casa de una amiga por su cumpleaños, a regañadientes de Karin por supuesto, e Isshin se había ido a un congreso de medicina en Tokio junto al padre de Ishida, Ryuuken-san; Rukia había desaparecido de casa con la escusa de ir a donde Orihime a hablar de "cosas de mujeres". Kurosaki Ichigo estaba solo en su casa. ¡Hasta Kon se había ido con Yuzu y Karin! Estaba solo, de verdad, en esa ocasión estaba solo.

-Ahh…-Dio un perezoso suspiro antes de decidirse por bajar las escaleras.-Días como estos, me hacen recordar lo mucho que me haces falta mama…-Dijo al ver el gran póster de la mujer en el pasillo al bajar las escaleras.

Ichigo entro en la cocina y busco lo necesario para prepararse un café. El estado del tiempo iba acorde a lo que sentía en su interior, estaba deprimido. Nunca pensó volverse a sentir realmente deprimido, no después de la muerte de su madre. Termino de hacer su milagroso café y regreso a encerrarse en su recamara. Kurosaki Ichigo lo único que quería era escuchar música y morirse un buen rato.

-Sen no yoru wo koete…-Murmuro la canción que poco se escuchaba por toda la recamara.

Suspiro al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse con parsimonia, Rukia estaba de regreso. Una nueva canción dio inicio, pero la anterior había dejado pensando al joven. Cerró los ojos y lentamente empezó a repetir las palabras de la anterior entonación y la regreso para volver a escucharla. Se sentía solo. Ese era el problema. Se sentía solo y siempre había estado solo. Pero ella llego y no estuvo solo. Ya no estaba solo, gracias a ella…

-Debes decir "te quiero" a la persona que amas…-Repitió lo que decía la canción.-Porque decir "te quiero" es lo mas maravilloso del mundo…-

Puso su mano en su frente y cerro los ojos de nuevo. Podía sentir claramente el calido reiatsu de Rukia. ¿Por qué no había subido aun? Se puso de pie y salio de la recamara, la canción seguía sonando, pero tenia los audífonos fuera de sus oídos, así que la melodía se esparcía por donde caminara. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Rukia?- La llamo mientras bajaba las escaleras.-¿Rukia? ¿Estas ahí?-

El joven no recibió alguna clase de respuesta. Termino de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con una tierna Kuchiki Rukia en la cocina. Ichigo se la quedo viendo embelezado. La chica llevaba puesto el mandil rosado que antes pertenecía a su madre y que Yuzu le había regalado con mucho cariño y tenia el cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo bastante corta, dejando algunos mechones fuera, haciendo que se viera realmente bella.

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?-

Su voz sonó dulce, pero concentrada, Rukia parecía estar cocinando algo. Ichigo se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura mientras observaba que había en la hoya. Arroz.

-¿Qué haces?-Cuestiono.

-Preparo arroz para hacer onigiris…-Contesto.

-¿Uh?-Exclamo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica-¿Tu cocinas?-

-¡Claro! Yuzu me ha estado enseñando…-

El tono de voz de la pequeña shinigami sonó como si obviara ese detalle. Ichigo se la quedo viendo con curiosidad, acababa de conocer algo nuevo de su "amante".

-A ver…-Rukia deshizo el abrazo con cariño y camino hacia la alacena.

Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa al ver como Rukia se esforzaba en alcanzar el bote de café instantáneo que el mismo había puesto en un lugar muy alto para ella.

-¡No te burles!-Dijo Rukia molesta a espaldas de el. Ichigo se carcajeo por esto.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-Exclamo.-_Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba deprimido…-_Volvió a poner la canción de hace unos minutos, Rukia pudo escucharla.

-Ichigo…-Dijo Rukia sin verle.-… Puedes… ¿Puedes bajarme el café?-Esto ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojada y volteándolo a ver con un puchero tierno. Ichigo volvió a sonreír.

-Claro…-

Una vez el café estuvo en manos de Rukia, esta empezó a preparar del liquido para ambos mientras vigilaba el arroz. Ichigo, en cambio, se sentó en la mesa a esperar los sagrados alimentos mientras pensaba sorprendido en lo mucho que influía el si estaba o no Rukia en su estado de animo.

-Te amo.-

Para Rukia y para cualquiera, la voz de Ichigo nunca se había escuchado tan tierna. Volteo a verle un poco sorprendida y curiosa, comenzó a caminar hacia el. Ichigo se quedo embobado viéndola, era tan bella a sus ojos… Rukia beso su frente con cariño.

-Y yo a ti, Ichigo.-

La bella shinigami volvió a la cocina y le hecho un vistazo al arroz mientras buscaba las tasas para servir el café. Ichigo la observo detenidamente y sonrío. Un dulce recuerdo de su madre preparando arroz regreso a su mente y se sorprendió mucho al ver la misma escena en ese instante. Su madre sirviendo café en una tasa, Rukia sirviendo café en una tasa. Su madre acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja, Rukia acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Ten.-Dijo Rukia dándole la tasa. Ichigo la observo como ensoñado.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Eres tan bella…-Rukia se sonrojo un poco.-Ahora que te veo cocinando con el mandil de mi mama, me doy cuenta de que…-Se quedo callado.

-¿De que…?-La curiosidad la mataba.

-Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen-Rukia se sonrojo mas y se sorprendió un poco.-Aunque mama era la mujer de papa… y tu…-

-Yo soy tu mujer ¿o no?-Dijo para después besarle.

-End-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Konnichiwa minna san!  
Bueno, estas notitas las escribo para aclararle a Kaoru-chan (¿puedo decirte así?) el final del numero 10. Veras, Kon y pyohn estaban haciendo cosas indebidas XD y entonces Kaien llega y le dice a sus papas que no puede dormir por culpa de ellos dos, entonces Rukia manda a Ichigo para que les diga que se calmen, pero Kaien dice no entender que sucede e Ichigo grita "joder" porque esa noche se le estaba haciendo eterna XD…


	12. Ups!

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter XI****I.- Ups!**

Cuando Kuchiki Rukia acepto el gigai de parte de Urahara Kisuke, nunca se imagino que de verdad el maldito artefacto con su mismo rostro de verdad cumpliera con todas las necesidades humanas. Todas. Si algo había aprendido en esa semana, era que, efectivamente, el cuerpo de una mujer es MUY diferente al de un hombre. Lo era. El problema de la famosa menstruación, en verdad no lo fue, aunque en el sereitei las mujeres no menstruaran, algo había escuchado ya y se lo tomo bien. Además, tenia el apoyo de su siamesica amiga Orihime… Claro, ahora eran siamesicas, según Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero… hablando de el, lo que SI represento un problema para Rukia fue _"ese no se que"_ que Kurosaki le hacia sentir. Ese día había sido la gota que derrapo el baso.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Ichigo al verla como dormitando en su cama después de bañarse.

-¿Eh?-Volteo a verle con un sonrojo inadvertible.-Si, si…-Dijo con rapidez poniéndose de pie como si la voz de Ichigo fuera una alarma que le indicara pararse.-Me voy…-

-Oye…-

Ichigo la detuvo. Rukia se quedo inmóvil sin verle ni una sola vez, Ichigo se puso frente suyo. El joven se la quedo viendo detenidamente, como si quisiera hallar algo, pronto su expresión cambio a una mas dura, Rukia trago saliva casi al instante, no le gustaba como estaba siendo observada por el joven. Así pues, algo molesta e incomoda con esto, levantó de sopetón la mirada para hacerle frente al joven y al fin vio como este estaba mas enojado que de costumbre. Rukia se sintió un poco intimidada. Pero… aun así, sus ojos indagaron mas haya del rostro de Kurosaki y ahí lo noto. Se sonrojo abiertamente e Ichigo se pregunto que pasaba. Kuchiki bajo la mirada y Kurosaki más se molesto. Últimamente… ¡¡Últimamente actuaba como niña enamorada!!

-Oye… si algo te incomoda de mi, dime…-Dijo tratando de averiguar el porque de su comportamiento.-Últimamente me evitas mucho… Si es por lo que paso el otro día en la clase de deportes con lo de la mes, ¡No era mi intención!-

¿Tenia que volver a tocar ese tema tan incomodo? Rukia alzo la mirada molesta mientras recordaba que Ichigo había dicho _"tienes una GRAN mancha roja en la camisa, por atrás…"_ en frente de todo el mundo y hasta el profe no hallaba ni donde esconder la cara. Por suerte para ella, Orihime y Tatsuki llegaron a su rescate. La primera arrastrándola hacia el baño y la segunda golpeando a todos los mirones… Ah, salvada por las amigas, como debe de ser. Ichigo trago saliva, tal vez nunca debió haber mencionado, de nuevo, ese pequeño problemilla. Ah, estaba muerto.

-¡En serio, Rukia! ¡No era mi intención!-

-¡Serás bestia!-Dijo la pequeña shinigami.-¡¡No es por eso, imbesil!! ¡Pero gracias por recordarme que tengo que meterte una buena paliza!-

-¿Qué? ¡JA! ¡Cuando quieras, Kuchiki-san!-

La pelea estaba tomando niveles nunca imaginados ni por el mismísimo Tite Kubo. Ya ni siquiera tenían conciencia de que estaban en la habitación de Ichigo gritándose hasta de lo que iban a morir según ellos y es que el coraje no se pasaba, o mas bien, las ganas de gritarse entre ellos dos nunca tienen un punto de saciar, nunca es suficiente, según ellos.

-¡¡No es mi culpa que no estés pendiente de tu periodo, estupida!!-

-¡Era la primera vez que me bajaba, animal!-

-¡Pues que mensa eres, enana!-

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡¡Al menos yo no me paseo por toda la casa en paños menores, como otros!!-

Kurosaki Ichigo callo entonces. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de la verdad. Se sonrojo hasta que su cara tomo el color del cabello de cierto amigo pelirrojo que tenían en común el y Rukia. Trago saliva y se dirigió a un cajón en su closet. Rukia se cruzo de brazos mientras lo observaba a espaldas de ella. Algo en la pequeña shinigami se movió en su corazón y descruzo los brazos, sintiéndose rara. Observo bien la espalda descubierta del joven y diviso algunas cicatrices por las batallas pasadas. Se estremeció casi al instante.

-Ichigo…-Murmuro acercándose a el.

El aludido dio un respingo al momento en que sintió las pequeñas manos de Kuchiki posarse en una parte de su espalda, mas especifico, en una de las cicatrices que tenia en ella. Se relajo un poco al imaginarse en que pensaría Rukia al hacerlo_: "Es mi culpa…"_

-No…-Ichigo se dio la vuelta.

-Si no te hubieras convertido en shinigami, tu vida seria tan normal como antes… es mi culpa.-

-No, no es así… ha… mi vida no era ni siquiera normal, así que… ahora es interesante, esta bien. Estoy bien así, protegiendo a quienes quiero y todo eso… es gracias a ti, Rukia…-

-Ichigo…-

Calido. Rukia cerró los ojos al sentir tan cerca el rostro de Ichigo y con esto el joven comprendió que ella le daba el permiso para besarle. Calido.

-Onii-chan, la sena ya esta…-

Ichigo rápidamente se separo de Rukia y ambos, asustados, voltearon a ver a la persona que había interrumpido aquello. Kurosaki Yuzu se puso más roja que el cabello de Renji.

-Lo, lo, lo, lo… ¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!-

-Yuzu…-

-Ah, Yuzu-chan no…-

**-End xD-**


	13. Corazon

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter XI****II.- Corazón**

18 de Agosto. Hoy hace tres años que no estas a mi lado. Admito que he sido un poco bastante idiota, porque en el primer año descuide a los niños, perdóname, Rukia. Pero, después de un buen regaño de parte de Byakuya, he entendido que tu no querías que me deprimiera de esa manera. Hoy estoy aquí, de pie. La verdad, cuando te vi perdida, quería morirme. Sentí que había sido mi culpa. Creí que era culpa mía porque no estaba en casa y deje que algo tan estúpido como una simple bala te quitara la vida que tanto trabajo te había costado conseguir. Pensé que todo lo que nos había costado estar en Karakura, estar juntos, estar casados, estar criando a nuestro hijos, te había sido arrebatado por culpa mía, por aceptar ese estupido viaje a Alemania, por seguir mis investigaciones, pero estaba bien. La verdad, solo busque como hacerme la victima o algo así, pero, la vida sigue. ¿Verdad?

Han pasado tres años. Masaki se hizo novia de Jun, casi lo mato, pero Orihime dijo que era bueno, la verdad, tiene razón. Mejor Jun a cualquier soquete del colegio… Kaien cada día se parece mas a mi, no te preocupes… no dejare que fume a temprana edad como yo lo hice… Jajaja, recuerdo lo mucho que me criticaste por fumar tan joven, pero después te gustaba verme hacerlo. ¿Sabes? A mi mama también le gustaba ver fumar a mi padre… Te extraño… Kaien Anda de novio con Mayura, mi teniente, la hija de Toshirou y Rangiku. Hacen buena pareja y Toshirou parece complacido que sea Kaien, me parece una buena relación… la llevan bastante bien, muy formal… Nana ya va a cumplir 15 años. Tiende a imitar tus gestos siempre e incluso ella es quien cocina y usa tu mandil favorito, ese que te regale cuando aun éramos novios, el rosado de Chappy ¡¡No puedo creer que aun casados lo usaras!! Masaki me ha dicho que Nana te imita para que no caiga en depresión y para que en todos nosotros aun siga tu recuerdo. Nana es tan buena niña… Ichigo… ¿Qué quieres que diga de ese enano? A penas tiene 5 años, pero es muy inteligente. Mato a un Hollow el solo. ¡Si, en serio! Estoy muy orgulloso del más chico de nuestros hijos. Aunque no te recuerda muy bien, Nana y Masaki se han encargado de que sepa mucho sobre ti y Kaien le a puesto los videos que el solía filmar de nuestras salidas he incluso le enseño el que Ishida grabo de nuestra boda.

¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda? Ese día es sagrado. Baya, me acuerdo que estaba molesto con mi papa por el escándalo. ¡¡Y la cara de Byakuya!! Fue inolvidable, a decir verdad… Lo más genial fue ver a Renji llorando… Jajajaja, como goce eso… Ah, Rukia… Me haces tanta falta… Te extraño… Pero seguiré adelante, por nuestros hijos, como tú hubieras deseado…

… No he logrado que todas las personas tengan acceso a la medicina, amor. Esos idiotas del laboratorio, aunque soy el legítimo dueño y yo descubrí esa cura, no dejan que el precio se reduzca. Es tan estresante… Pero ahí esta Masaki para intentar relajarme y Nana con sus gestos tan parecidos a los tuyos… esas dos niñas siempre logran robarme una sonrisa. Con Kaien en la Sociedad de Almas, la verdad me es muy fácil poder con los tres trabajos. Capitán, doctor y padre. Suena pesado, pero es la mejor vida de todas… Aun así, te extraño tanto… Kaien esta curado, como tú querías. Nuestro hijo ya no tiene nada que amenace su vida… solo nuestro pesando ritmo de vida como shinigamis, pero… así es nuestra _pequeña_ familia.

Hace poco me puse a ver las fotos de nosotros… Orihime me regaño. Ella dice que soy masoquista, porque se que ver esas fotografías me hace sentir mal, pero… También traen consigo una oleada de gratos recuerdos que me regresan las ganas de seguir. Rukia, te amo.

18 de Agosto. Hoy los niños y yo hemos venido a verte, como debe de ser. Algún día me reuniré contigo. Nunca pensé que fuera así. Sabia que al convertirte en humana, al morir, no irías a la SS, si no que irías a otro lugar. Rukia, algún día te alcanzare de nuevo y podremos estar juntos una ves mas. Me reuso a pensar que no volveré a verte. Por ser capitán, se que me estarás esperando y también se que podré estar a tu lado, así como Byakuya sabe que podrá reencontrarse con Hisana-san. Es verdad, debes de estar recuperando el tiempo perdido con Hisana-san, ¿verdad? Espérame, Rukia. Por favor, espérame mi amor.

-Han pasado tres años, kaa-chan…-Nana me saco de mis pensamientos.-Kaa-chan, nos haces falta…-

-La casa a veces esta muy triste sin ti, kaa-chan…-Dijo Masaki.-A veces, too-chan se encierra todo el tiempo en su despacho, Kaa-chan… y se le olvida que tiene cuatro hijos…-

-Kaa-chan, too-chan es un mal padre…-Ahora hablo Kaien.

-¡¡OIGAN!! ¿¡Como se atreven a decirle eso a su madre!? ¡Además! ¡¡AQUÍ ESTOY YO, CARAJO!!-

Los tres empezaron a reírse. Trío de diablillos. De repente, las carcajadas cesaron y todos nos quedamos viendo la lapida. Nana comenzó a llorar como todos los años y Masaki la abrazo, Kaien se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás, Ichigo me abrazo, rodeando mi cadera con sus aun pequeños brazos, yo solo lo acerque mas colocando mi mano en sus cabellos naranjas.

-papi…-Me llamo Ichigo.-¿Mama era feliz con nosotros?-

-… Siempre.-Conteste.

-¿Crees que mama este orgullosa de mi como tu?-

-Todos los días.-

Es extraño que Ichigo diga más de cuatro palabras. 18 de Agosto, el día en que te fuiste de mi lado. Pero seguiré adelante. Aunque a veces sienta que caigo y que sin ti no puedo, tratare de ser mejor que ahora. Seré un buen padre y seré feliz con mis hijos. Hay más de una forma de amar. Y aunque nunca amare a alguien de la misma manera que te ame a ti ni más fuerte, amare a mis hijos siempre y a los demás que siempre están conmigo. Rukia, tu eres mi fuerza. Rukia, de verdad te amo.

-Kurosaki-Taichou…-Cuando Kaien me llama así, quiere decir que tiene algo importante que decirme con respecto a la SS.-Yamamoto-sama me dijo… que el alama de su esposa puede volver a la SS… pero que no ejercerá como Shinigami… Solo me dijo eso y que si usted acepta, que se reporte cuanto antes ante el.-

-¿Ah, si? Mañana mismo iré a la Sociedad de Almas…-No se porque, pero era algo que de verdad estaba esperando.-¿Por qué?-

-Dice que es lo mínimo que puede hacer por usted después de lo mucho que usted y su esposa hicieron por la SS en el pasado… No me dijo nada más.-

-Sokka…-

-… Kurosaki-Taichou. Su teniente, Hitsugaya Mayura, pide permiso para poder acompañarle a su reunión con Yamamoto-sama. ¿Se lo concede?-

-Por supuesto. Proposición aceptada.-

-Mayura se pondrá muy contenta…-

-Lo se…-

18 de Agosto. Me han devuelto la esperanza que me hacia falta. Seguro te estarás riendo a brillantes carcajadas de mí. Rukia, te amo.

**-End-**


	14. Historia

14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo

**14 Palabras para Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Chapter XI****V.- Historia**

El Tanabata es, sin duda, una de las celebraciones mas importantes en el año para cualquiera que se hace llamar japonés. En la familia Kurosaki, dicho festival, era todo un suceso. Desde antes de morir la esposa de Kurosaki Isshin, el día del Tanabata era toda una fiesta en la casa. Ese año no seria la ecepción. Solo faltaba un día para la fecha tan esperada. Kuchiki Rukia estaba impresionada viendo como todos los miembros de la familia estaban tan contentos con la fecha. ¿Tan importante era para ellos? Le gustaba la historia del Tanabata…

-¿Tanabata?-Pregunto Rukia a Ichigo después de que ambos se encerraran en su habitación.

-¿Nunca has escuchado del Tanabata, Rukia?-

-Si, pero… Aunque también se celebra en la Sociedad de Almas, nii-sama nunca me ha permitido ir a uno de ellos. Dice que es para gente corriente…-

-¿¡Gente corriente!? Tu hermano esta idiota… El Tanabata es importantísimo, Rukia…-

Ichigo empezó a rebuscar algo en su closet. Rukia le miro con un semblante enternecido. Ichigo estaba entusiasmado. Rukia dio un largo suspiro mientras pensaba que ahora que era parte de la familia Kurosaki, podría al fin celebrar el famoso Tanabata, pero no sabia ni que hacer… Primero que nada, necesitaba un kimono, después como peinarse… Pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle a su asesora de imagen personal, Inoue Orihime. Se puso de pie hasta que un pequeño grito de Ichigo diciendo "¡Aquí esta!" la asusto un poco y dio un pequeño respingo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-Rukia… ¿Nos acompañaras al Tanabata?-Pregunto el joven a espaldas a ella.

-¿Eh? Pues… si no es molestia, por mi estará bien.-Contesto.

-Bueno…-Ichigo relajo los hombros.-Necesitaras un kimono, ¿sabes?-Se volteo para verle a la cara.-Ahh… mira… no soy bueno para esto, pero… no te di nada el día de tu cumpleaños… se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… bueno, ten.-

Ichigo estiro sus brazos ante la mirada algo confusa de Rukia. La chica aludida tomo lo que el joven le ofrecía. Era un kimono. Lo desdoblo para verlo mejor. Era de color azul marino oscuro con un estampado dorado de un sol enorme y una luna de las mismas proporciones sobre el sol, como si se tratase de un eclipse o algo parecido a ello. Los ojos de la shinigami se iluminaron con el regalo, Ichigo desvío la mirada algo sonrojado.

-Gracias, Ichigo…-Abrazo el obsequio contra su pecho.-Es muy hermoso…-

-… Era de mi mama.-Volvió a dar la media vuelta para seguir revisando su closet.

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué había dicho? La chica dirigió su mirada interrogante a Ichigo, pero este estaba a espaldas de ella de nuevo.

-Ichigo…-

-No me digas que no lo quieres porque según tú no te lo mereces.-

La habitación se inundo en silencio. Ichigo saco de su closet otro kimono, al parecer suyo. Rukia salio de la recamara algo incomoda y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Yuzu y Karin junto con el kimono obtenido.

-Rukia nee-chan, ese Kimono…-Dijo Yuzu al verlo.

-¿Ichinii te lo regalo?-Pregunto Karin. Rukia asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente algo roja.-Baya, creí que no se atrevería…-

-¡Karin-chan! Aunque… es verdad, tenía pocas esperanzas en Ichinii…-

-De seguro fue muy torpe cuando te lo dio, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?-Rukia se sorprendió un poco al notar que las niñas sabían lo que su hermano haría.-Pues… si, un poco…-

Las niñas empezaron a reírse. Rukia volvió a mirar el kimono entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír. La chica volvió a abrazarlo. Conocía la historia del Tanabata y en cierta forma se sentía identificada con la princesa y sentía que se parecía un poco a lo que ella había vivido con Ichigo… Lo amaba. ¿Y el?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Ichigo!! ¿¡Eres pendejo o que!? ¡¡Volviste a perder la oportunidad de declarártele a nee-san!!-

-¡Ya se, ya se, Kon!-Admitió.-Es que… es tan difícil… a veces pienso que ella me corresponde, a veces que no… y luego cuando pone esa cara de circunstancia… ¡¡ARGH!! ¡No se que hacer! Además… no soy bueno en las palabras…-

-Hay, Ichigo…-Kon cruzo sus bracitos afelpados en señal de analizar el problemilla.-¿Porque no… en ves de usar palabras, simplemente… le haces el amor?-

Hubo un silencio que le indico a Kon que, aunque Ichigo no lo dijera, consideraba la idea como algo posible. El pequeño peluche sonrío con triunfo, Ichigo era, al fin y al cabo, hombre.

-¿¡¿¡TE HAS BUELTO LOCO!?!?-

-¡Solo es una opción!-Contesto.-Además… no es nada del otro mundo… Y ya lo dije: hazle el amor. ¡¡AMOR!! Dios, eres mas niño de lo que pensé Ichigo… ¡Estas a punto de cumplir 16 años!-

-¡Por eso mismo! Soy… demasiado chico aun… no, no le puedo hacer algo así… por Dios…-

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡¡SERAS NIÑO!!-

-¡Ya cállate!-

-¡Pues si no le quieres decir, solo demuéstrelo! Es mas fácil que se lo demuestres de esa forma y si ella acepta la iniciativa y te responde con lo mismo, quiere decir que también te ama… eres lento en estas cosas, Ichigo…-Kon casi llora hablando con Ichigo, se sentía todo un adulto hablándole al pelinaranja.-Vamos, no tienes nada que perder…-

-¿Y si ella no quiere? Quedare como un maldito pervertido…-

-… Es mejor que nunca saber la verdad.-

-Ah…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La gente sonreía de sobre manera. Los puestos de comida estaban hasta el tope de gente y todo olía deliciosos. Los niños corrían con alegría y gente jugaban con juegos artificiales pequeños. Rukia iba en compañía de la familia Kurosaki. Isshin parecía un niño más y veía todo junto a Yuzu, Karin solo los seguía e Ichigo buscaba con la mirada al resto de sus amigos.

-¡¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!!-Inoue los vio antes que ellos a ella y los demás.-¡¡Aquí estamos!!-

A todos se les escurrió una gota por la nuca, a veces Orihime era demasiado escandalosa y tenían ya las miradas de todo Karakura sobre ellos. Ichigo y Rukia caminaron hacia sus amigos. Cuando llegaron con ellos, Ishida, Keigo, Chad y Mizuiro no pudieron evitar abrir levemente la boca. Kuchiki Rukia llevaba puesto el bello kimono azul marino oscuro con estampado dorado de un Sol y una luna; su cabello estaba recogido con una pinza del mismo azul marino y tenia adornando su cabello un broche de una flor de color dorado; su carita morena expresaba sorpresa y curiosidad y con sus labios levemente pintados de rosado se veía lo suficientemente linda para decir que era una Lolita. Ichigo les envío una mirada matadora y con ello tuvieron que cerrar sus bocas, a menos que quisieran ser exterminados por un par de ojos ambarinos llenos de celos. Orihime solo sonrío al igual que Tatsuki.

-¡Te ves hermosa Kuchiki-san!-Dijo alegremente Inoue.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu crées? Arigatou, Inoue…-

-Na, na… ya párenle, mejor vamos a divertirnos un rato…-Dijo Tatsuki sacando a todos del pequeño aprieto.

La noche paso divertida para todos. Rukia no dejaba de curosiar y se metió en uno que otro problema junto con sus amigos, además, Ichigo tenia que andar de guardaespaldas porque todos los chicos se le acercaban con doble intención, según el, claro esta. Rukia se preguntaba entre ratos del porque del comportamiento del joven shinigami sustituto que esa noche se veía simplemente genial. El kimono negro que llevaba tenía algunos bordes de naranja y se veía de verdad muy guapo. Aunque, la verdad, le sorprendió un poco que Orihime ni roja se pusiera. A decir verdad, tenia como dos horas que se había ido con Ishida Uryuu a sabrá Dios donde, los demás solo dijeron _"aleluya"._

-Ya casi es la hora de los juegos artificiales…-Comento Tatsuki.-De seguro Orihime los verá con Ishida.-Dijo.

-Si, es verdad…-Hablo Mizuiro.-Bueno, yo me voy… tengo una cita para ver los juegos artificiales…-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO ES JUSTO!-Grito Keigo de forma dramática.

-Ya cállate, Asano-san…-Dijo haciendo algo con su celular.

Keigo siguió parloteando algo sobre que Mizuiro era un traidor y Tatsuki termino por golpearlo y llevárselo lejos. Chad puso una escusa algo boba y dejo a Ichigo solo con Rukia. Pronto Kurosaki se dio cuenta de que Chad y Tatsuki habían hecho eso a propósito, ¿era demasiado obvio entonces? Suspiro y volteo a ver a Rukia, ella solo apoyo su cabeza a un lado mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla representando que tenia duda de algo, Ichigo se sonrojo levemente, pensando que se veía realmente tierna al hacer eso. Les agradecía el gesto tan amable a sus amigos entonces…

-Bueno… hay que buscar un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, ¿te parece?-Cuestiono Ichigo volteando su mirada.

-¿Eh? Si, claro…-Contesto.

-En ese caso…-Ichigo le ofreció su brazo cortésmente, Rukia lo miro curiosa y después sonrío, aceptando la oferta.-Va-vamos…-

Así pues, llegaron hasta la orilla del pequeño río que pasaba por el pequeño pueblo. Ambos se sentaron viendo hacia el cielo adornado con miles de estrellas. El aire era frío, pero acogedor y el ambiente que se vivía era de inmensa paz. Faltaba poco para los fuegos artificiales.

-Si quieres apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro, no hay problema…-Dijo rápidamente Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba. Rukia solo sonrío y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo como lo sugerido, Ichigo se sonrojo mas.-Oye, Rukia…-

-Calla, lo se…-

El corazón de Ichigo empezó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Ni siquiera tubo que abrir la bocota! Con esto, el tubo la suficiente confianza para pasar su brazo por la espalda de Rukia, abrazándola, acercándola mas a el.

-¿Y tu?-Pregunto el al momento que empezaban a verse los primeros fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

-¿Tu que crees?-Dijo en un murmuro.

-¿También?-

-Claro que si…-

**-****Endless****-**

**¡Woszhhh!  
¿Cómo están? Pues este es el último capitulo de 14PKI. Si, la verdad me gusto mucho elaborar todo el fanfiction. Para los que no lo notaron, con las iniciales de los nombres de cada capitulo se forma la frase "I love you so much". Para aquellos que quieran leer la historia del Tanabata (que s muy linda, por cierto), la pueden encontrar en mi Blog la próxima semana (hoy es sábado 26), la dirección la encontraran en mi profile (que lo acabo de editar, para los que quieran pasar a ver XD). Sobre hacer un fanfic extendido con el cap. 13… Suena tentador, estén pendientes XD…**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por apoyarme en la creación de este fanfiction, soy muy feliz TT__TT… ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Reviews por favor!


End file.
